


Bunny

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, B.A.P - Freeform, Cat!Hyungwon, Dasom, Hybrids, Hyolyn - Freeform, I can't list everyone else, Jeonghan, M/M, Pet Shop Owner!Jooheon, Seventeen - Freeform, Shownu is kinda mafia leader, Shownu is possesive af, Sistar - Freeform, Smut, Stray Kids members, The8 - Freeform, Wonho has a dark past, Yongguk - Freeform, YoungK - Freeform, Younghyun - Freeform, Youngjae - Freeform, bunny!wonho, cat!kihyun, changbin, everyone makes an appearance at least once, felix - Freeform, minghao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Wonho is a needy bunny hybrid who needs an alpha to satisfy him, Son Hyunwoo is the CEO of X Clan Company and the heir of Son Group. The wealthiest man on earth, rumor says that he's a beast in bed.But there is so much more that lies beneath the angelic face of the hybrid.





	1. I

Wonho is a needy bunny hybrid who needs an alpha to satisfy him, he's been with 15 masters before but not one of them is enough for his needy side of hybrid. It frustrates him and his shop owner, the previous owners always gave him back with the same reason such as 'the hybrid is too needy' or 'the hybrid can't be satisfied with the attention'.  
Wonho has come to the point where he doesn't even has hope and thinking probably his shop owner will throw him away soon, and that's when Hyunwoo the CEO of X Clan Company and the heir of Son Group. The wealthiest man on earth came along dragged by his hybrid friend Yoo Kihyun.

-

"Come on!" Kihyun clicked his tongue  
"Why is it so hard for you to at least come willingly??" Kihyun crossed his arms on his chest, huffing. His ears twitch in annoyance, Kihyun is a cat hybrid owned by Changkyun or known as I.M the famous DJ in South Korea. Changkyun is Hyunwoo's cousin and that makes Kihyun is his family too that's why the hybrid acts as he wants around Hyunwoo despite being a hybrid.  
"I don't need a hybrid Kihyun"  
"Yes, you do. I mean look at you! Eye bags, muscles worn out from working too much, lack of sleep and you barely eat food at all! You need someone to take care of you, someone who obeys you and cares about you"  
"And that's when hybrid comes in?"  
"Yes, we, hybrid, as much as humans called us slaves are a normal human being with a heart, feelings and emotions. We are basically human with animal genes in us. That makes us capable of any human tasks. Having hybrid around isn't as bad as you think Hyunwoo. Yes, we are sometimes needy but that's only when we're in our heat." Kihyun explained looking at Hyunwoo with a hard expression.  
"Fine, let's take a look. But if I don't find anything that catches my eyes, we're leaving." Kihyun smiled and dragged Hyunwoo to one of the famous hybrid shop.

The bell rang when Kihyun opened up the door, smiling brightly to the worker before he ask for the owner.  
"Kihyun! Long time no see~" A man probably 5 years younger than Hyunwoo shows up, smiling to the hybrid and showing his deep dimples, pulling the hybrid to a big hug before nodded his head to Hyunwoo.  
"What brought you here?"  
"Jooheon-ah, I'm looking for a hybrid" the man, Jooheon, raise his eyebrows questioningly.  
"You need a hybrid? As in _you and Changkyun_ need an additional partner?" Kihyun chuckles and shook his head  
"No silly, I need a hybrid for my friend over here" Kihyun pointed to Hyunwoo  
"Ah, what are his conditions?" Jooheon asked while looking through some papers  
"He needs a hybrid who can takes care of him, someone who understand his work pressure, someone who'll hug him and cuddle with him at the end of the day, to put it simply someone who can babied him" Hyunwo was about to protest about how Kihyun made him looked like a needy man when Kihyun shot him a glare. Hyunwoo keep his mouth shut for good.  
"Ah... a busy business man, I see... I have some but..." Jooheon trails of  
"But..?" Hyunwoo asked curiously  
"He's a bunny, a cute one I have to admit. He's very much to your tastes... but..."  
"Spit it off" Kihyun said as he looked at Jooheon unamusingly, he knows how Jooheon likes to tease his customers.  
"He's quite a needy hybrid, I mean he likes to cling, he likes to cuddle and he likes all the attention he could have. He is very needy when he's in heat, I mean so needy that the previous owners keep on sending him back." Jooheon bit his lips, waiting for Hyunwoo's reaction.  
"Owners?" Hyunwoo asked, this time ignoring the knowing look Kihyun gave him

_**I told you, you're gonna be interested in hybrids** _

Kihyun smile in victory as he keep his mouth shuts and listening to Jooheon's explanation.  
"15 to be precise, 15 previous owners" Jooheon stopped to see Hyunwoo's reaction but as Hyunwoo keep his mouth shut signaling Jooheon to continue he nodded.  
"All with the same reason, too needy and cannot be satisfied.  
He's needy at usual times, but ten times more when he's in heat. He could go for about **_days_ ** and still feeling needy. That's how worse his heat is, he's been rejected so many times he's closing himself now and thinking that I will sometime soon give him away-which I would never do but he has a trauma. He just can't help himself, he was breed from a very rare kind of rabbits. One that is so rare he's so precious, but the only thing that's holding him from being happy now is his heat." Jooheon explain  
"Were the previous owners... abusive?" Jooheon was a little bit taken back by Hyunwoo's question but quickly shook it off  
"No, one... might be, but it's not the type of that abusive. The owner was just thirsty for sex and thinks he could fuck the daylight out of the hybrid when in the reality the owner can't keep up with the bunny's heat and eventually gave him back"  
"Can I see him?"  
"Sure, this way" Jooheon said as he lead them inside, after a few turns they arrived at a room with see-through glass wall.

There was a bunny with silver-blue hair, quite muscly but not as Hyunwoo is, curled up in a bed. His soft white bunny ears sometimes would twitch and the sounds around him, he has a pale white milky skin and a leather collar with a ring for a chain strap on his neck, he was wearing an oversized baby blue sweater.  
He has a plump lips, pointy nose and unbelievably long eye lashes.

"Wonho" Jooheon called, so full of love Hyunwo might think that the man has feelings for the hybrid. The hybrid moved a little at the sounds that called him before his eyes fluttering open, a beautiful brown orbs looking at the shop owner questioningly.  
"I've got a client and he wants to see you" Hyunwoo swear he could look the sparks lit in Wonho's eyes before it died and replace by sadness and fear.

The bunny slowly stand up and showing his milky white thighs, he didn't wear any pants only a boxer. Hyunwoo cathes a glimpse of a tattoo on Wonho's right upper thigh before the sweater covered it.  
The bunny look up to Hyunwoo and immediately blushed, he pull his bunny ears to cover his eyes.

"Wonho, introduce yourself" Jooheon said, holding his smile at the cute act of the hybrid.  
"I'm... I'm Wonho" he said, fidgeting with his ears that still covered his eyes, whole face actually. Hyunwoo heard Kihyun cooed.  
"Aww... He's so cute~" Wonho blushes even more at the praise.  
"I'm Kihyun by the way, a cat hybrid. This is my friend Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo."  
"I'm Hyunwoo" Hyunwoo said as he scans the younger facial expression, Wonho's eyes went wide before he hide himself with his ears.  
"Wonho-ah, do you like Hyunwoo?"Jooheon asked and Wonho nodded shyly.  
"I'll take him" Hyunwoo said sternly, ignoring Kihyun's smirked.  
"Okay, Wonho pack your things and meet me at my office okay?" Jooehon said before petting the hybrid, Wonho nodded and went back to his room.

"I didn't think you would make up your mind that fast **_Mr. I don't need a hybrid to take care of me_** " Kihyun said as he cross his legs like a diva, Jooheon chuckled.  
"Honestly, no one can resist Wonho. He's just too cute for your own health"  
"If you don't mind, I need the files from the previous owners as well." Jooheon raised his eyebrows  
"I just need to know him better, what to do, and what's not" Jooheon nodded before calling his secretary to prepare the files.  
Not long after that Wonho comes in with a back pack full of his things, unconsciously pulling his ears down to cover his eyes. A habit of Wonho that Hyunwoo notices when he's shy or nervous.  
"You ready?" Wonho nodded  
Hyunwoo shake hands with Jooheon and whispering _'I'll take care of him'_ before went to Wonho and slide his arms to Wonho's waist making the bunny squeals.  
"Ah, love birds" the drive to Hyunwoo's apartment was quiet, Kihyun bids them goodbye before driving his own car to Changkyun's house.  
Hyunwoo carefully lead Wonho to his room upstairs, showing him the places around a little bit.  
"This is where you put your things" Wonho look up before playing with his ears  
"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Hyunwoo ask in concern  
"No... I like it but..." Wonho bit his lips  
"But..?"  
"It's far from your office..."  
"Ah..." Hyunwoo nodded in understatement, remembering what Jooheon said about Wonho being needy, he smiled at Wonho.  
"But it's close to my bedroom" he whispers the words and leaning forward to lick Wonho's ears  
"Mmm..." Wonho moans under the touch and heat  
"Can... Can I sleep in m-master bedroom?" Hyunwoo chuckles  
"Of course, this room is for your things, I never say it's for you to sleep in" Wonho blushes at Hyunwoo's words and quickly stepped inside and shut the door in embarrassment.  
"I'll be waiting for dinner bunny" Hyunwoo said as he went to his own room to get shower.


	2. II

Wonho was fidgeting with his sweater, waiting for Hyunwoo in the dining room. He looks around and scanning the house. It’s big, way bigger than any of Wonho’s previous owners’ house. There was a big chandelier in the middle of the room, each of the point were decorated with crystals and gold. A chandelier alone is way more expensive than Wonho’s price.  
Wonho jumped at the slight sound and looking at his back where Hyunwoo stand, with his grey sweatpants and a black shirt. Unconsciously Wonho pulled his ears down. He heard Hyunwoo took a step forward before feeling Hyunwoo’s calloused hands on his, slowly tracing his fingers, Wonho letting out a whimper.  
“Don’t hide your face” Hyunwoo said as he pull down Wonho’s hands, the ears automatically sprung back up, twitching nervously.  
“B-but…”  
“Hmm?” Hyunwoo said, still not breaking the eye contact. His hands traveling to Wonho’s waist, to his hips and finally to his fluffy bunny tail. He played with it for a while before squeezing the soft furr.  
“A-ahhh” Wonho moans and lean to Hyunwoo’s broad chest. Hyunwoo chuckles.  
“Dinner?” he asked, but knowing the answer for sure. Wonho whines  
“Ahh…I want…”  
“Want what baby?”  
“M-master… inside…” Wonho wriggles a little and buried his face in Hyunwoo’s chest, feeling shy after the words came out from his mouth.  
“You ask for it” that’s all Hyunwoo said before lifting Wonho and carries him to his bedroom, he opened the door, a little bit struggling and dropped Wonho on the soft matress.  
Wonho is a mess, even without Hyunwoo touching him. He pants slowly, his eyes filled with lust, sweat covered his milky skin and his chest risen up and down unconsciously spread his legs for display.  
“Naught bunny” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Wonho into a deep kiss, Wonho moan into the kissed and circled his hands around Hyunwoo’s neck, deepening the kiss. Hyunwoo slipped his tongue inside Wonho’s hot cavern, exploring every inch, tasting his hybrid.  
“A-ah…” Wonho moaned, head thrown back, drooling a little as Hyunwoo nipped at his neck, sucking the milky flesh before it turned to purplish-red. He licked the junction between Wonho’s shoulder and his neck before he bite down, drawing a blood and licked the skin. Trying to ease the pain.  
“M-master” Wonho moans as Hyunwoo traveled back down, to his bare chest. He didn’t even know when Hyunwoo took their clothes off, all he knows is that it feels good.  
Hyunwoo played with his pink nipples, flicked them softly as he sucked on them. His hand traveling down to where Wonho’s cock is, stroking the length. Up and down.  
“Inside…” Wonho said, as he tried to collect himself  
“I know baby” Hyunwoo said as he took a bottle of lube, squeezing a good amount of lube on his palms. Wonho stares at Hyunwoo’s, eyes filled with lust before he kneeled down and suck Hyunwoo’s cock.  
“Damn” Hyunwoo growled at the sensation, Wonho is good. Too good.  
Wonho was deep throating him, he couldn’t take all of Hyunwoo’s in his mouth but he tried his best, there were tears in his eyes, and drools over his mouth.  
“Enough baby” Hyunwoo said as he pulled out  
“Face down, ass up” he said with dominance, Wonho quickly obeyed. Displaying his ass to Hyunwoo  
“You looked delicious” Hyunwoo slid two fingers at once before waiting, making a scissoring motions, he started to thrust his fingers in and after a few thrust he hit Wonho’s sweet spot making the bunny shudders and come  
“Ah ah… I didn’t said you could come” Hyunwoo smirked as he slap Wonho’s ass cheek until it gets red  
“M’sorry m-master” Wonho mumbled, too drown in ecstasy,  
It’s four fingers now, and Hyunwoo couldn’t wait any longer before he pulled out earning a whine form the bunny. He lined his cock to Wonho’s hole before slamming in and pounded into the bunny without mercy.  
Wonho was clutching the sheets tightly, his knuckles turned white, he couldn’t hold the moans as Hyunwoo pounded into him  
“H-harder! Master… aah!” Hyunwoo leaned forward before kissing Wonho’s neck, his sweaty tanned chest making a contact with Wonho’s back, earning a low moan from the hybrid.  
“I’m… I can’t”  
“Cum for me bunny” Hyunwoo said as Wonho shuddered and come again for the second time, Hyunwoo’s pace grows faster as he growls and filling the bunny with his seed, thrusting a few more, riding his orgasm. He fell beside the bunny that was panting hard now, he pulled the bunny into his arms.  
Wonho snugged closer and hum in content, Hyunwoo played with Wonho’s bunny ears earning a low whine from the hybrid.  
“I didn’t get the chance to test how sensitive your ears, and your tail”  
“Mhmhh… They are very…”  
“You like this?” Hyunwoo said as the strokes the ears, tugging them slowly.  
“M-master don’t…or I’ll-“  
“Or what?” Hyunwoo question was never answered as the bunny hovered himself and sitting on Hyunwoo’s broad chest, straddling the man and shamelessly grinding his hard cock on Hyunwoo’s chest.  
He looks into Hyunwoo’s eyes, lips red and swollen.  
“I want to ride master”

_Definitely worth it_

-

“Changkyun~” Kihyun whined as he watch Changkyun nodding a little with his headphone on, Changkyun was working a new song and barely pay attention to the cat hybrid. Kihyun was feeling lonely.  
“Kyun~” this time Kihyun whined louder, the younger boy look up and put his headphone down  
“What is it baby?”  
“I want you” Kihyun said as he made himself comfortable in the younger’s lap, grinding and moan at the friction  
“You know I need to get this done before tomorrow night right?”Changkyun hold his growl in  
“Mhmhh… yeah?” Kihyuan moaned, still grinding shamelessly.  
“I need you inside… master” Changkyun growled at the pet name and decided that his song can wait.  
“I’m going to make you beg, I’m going to make you forget everything but my name”  
“Yes, master” Kihyun smiled as he wrapped his legs around Changkyun’s waist leaning closer to kiss the younger male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... So this is my first attempt to write smut ever...? Like, forgive me guys. I will work even harder in the future!  
> If you have read my other one shots first you might think that this not my first attempt to write smut, well it's because the timeline of my story is scattered. The one shots such as Rhythm to My Body and I.M yours are the newest work of mine. The Bunny and CTME were wrote and published on the other site days ago. I'll put a notice on the note whether is a newly written or not.   
> Thank you all again to whoever read this crappy story ㅠㅠ I appreciate it ♥


	3. III

Hyunwoo smiled as he looked at the bunny hybrid that was sleeping soundly on his bed, all wrapped in blanket only showing part of his face from nose to his ears.  
He started to look through the files Jooheon gave him, reading each lines, girthing his teeth as he read the impressions that were left by the previous owner.

_Too needy?_

Fuck with it, they should be thankful at least someone care enough to stay with them. Okay, Wonho might be a little bit needy but it’s not something a sane person with heart can’t stand.

_Unwanted tattoos?_

Knock it off, he’s beautiful the way he is. The tattoos just an additional sexiness to his perfect flawless skin.

_Can’t be satisfied with the attention?_

Hell, Hyunwoo just gave the bunny only part of his attention and look at the hybrid, sleeping in content with a small smile on his face!

“I am so going to hunt these guys” Hyunwoo murmured under his breath  
“Uhhng?” Wonho writhed under the blanket and look up to Hyunwoo with his sleepy eyes  
“Did you say something master?” he ask innocently  
Hyunwoo cursed himself silently, forgetting how sensitive the bunny’s hearing is.  
“Nothing bunny, go back to sleep” Hyunwoo said, giving the bunny a small peck on the lips  
“Mm… Okay” Wonho said before going back to sleep

He needs to call Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo waited for about a minutes or so before Minhyuk finally picking up his phon  
_**“Damn it! This is better be important or else I’m going to mass murder your workers and set your house on fire!”**_ Minhyuk said in annoyance  
“This is important Lee Minhyuk, and I think you should consider who’s you’re talking to here” there was a short silent before Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk cursed under his breath  
_**“I didn’t know it was you hyung, I’m sorry”**_  
“Answering a phone call without looking who it was is dangerous Minhyuk, especially in our line of work let alone threatening just about anybody with that spiteful mouth of yours” Hyunwoo held back a chuckle when he heard Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s cat hybrid, nagged the younger male.  
_**“He’s always like that, I’m sorry master Hyunwoo”** _ the cat hybrid said to the phone, taking over to save his master’s ass from any of embarrassment.  
“I honestly still questioning the boss’ decision to let him passed the test”  
_**“It is indeed questionable, now what was you two talking about?”**_  
“I need a favor, to look for somebody, a few actually.”  
_**“I’m guessing this has something to do with your new bunny hybrid?”**_  
“I didn’t know news spread that fast here, but yes, it has something to do with him” Hyunwoo let out a chuckle  
_**“It’s not that news spread fast here, it’s just than Kihyun can’t shut his mouth. Who are we looking for?”**_  
“Wonho’s previous masters” there was a silence before Hyungwon speak up  
_**“Wonho as in Shin Hoseok?”** _ Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows, how did this cat hybrid know about it? As far as he know, Jooheon said that only him and Wonho know about his real name  
“How did you know?” Hyunwoo could hear the other took a deep breath before speaking again  
**_“I think it would be appropriate if we talk about this in person?”_**  
“Sure, where do you want to meet?”  
_**“Your house, if it’s fine with you… I… it’s been a long time since I saw Hoseok”**_  
“Okay, 4 PM.” The line disconnected as Hyunwoo stares blankly at his phone

What is actually hidden in Wonho’s past? Events that were so secret it was buried deep down in the hybrid’s memory, a story the bunny never tells anyone.  
Hyunwoo look up, it’s 3 PM he should be ready.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk came a little bit early as Hyunwoo welcome the two of them inside his house, he let Hyungwon took a sip of chamomile tea before looking at the hybrid questioningly.  
“Where is Wonho?” Hyungwon asked, they could hear his voice tremble with sadness  
“In my room, sleeping” Hyungwon took a deep breath before he start talking  
“As the two of you already know, I was in the _**Blue Devil’s House**_ ” Hyungwon paused to take a deep breath, feeling a little bit calm as Minhyuk held his hands and let the younger lean on him  
“It was… horrible, a nightmare one can’t imagine. It was… the only thing you can feel is fear, fear that chained us to the house. A fear that choked us down, bind us and leaving permanent marks inside our head.” Hyunwoo listen carefully to what the hybrid said, noticing the trembling hands.  
“You two knows what’s going on inside the house, and I’m forever thankful that you took the house down for good. We all had our worst, but… Hoseok… had it way worse than any of us.” Hyungwon’s body shaking as Minhyuk whispers calming words to the hybrid  
“He was one of the first line of hybrid that were there… he was one of the longest hybrid there, when I first saw him there was only nothing in his eyes. No emotions, no pain, no fear… nothing. It was as if he was a robot, he did everything automatically but he cares for us, the newer hybrids. He took care of us, clothes, food, anything and without any of us knowing he was being punished for every sign of care he showed to us. Sometime it last for more than a month.” Hyunwoo clenched his fists, anger rushed down to his veins hearing the horrible story about the Blue Devil’s House  
“The punishment varies, sometimes it was only punches, sometimes it was whips and sometimes… it was cuts… but for Hoseok, they always had it worse, they always starve him until he can barely open an eye, they kicked him, whipped him… I… I should’ve done something for him, but I was too scared. He said it was fine, he’s used to it but… he was clients’ favorite, he served way more than us, sometimes he didn’t come home to the hybrid’s residence… when a body was forced to do sex every seconds, eventually it’ll _break_. Wonho came to the point he can’t get excited anymore, no matter what the clients do so the house come with a plan, to inject him with the _**Blue Flower**_ ” Hyunwoo widened his eyes, he was shocked to hear the name slip out from the hybrid that was crying in front of him now.

A drug, an illegal drug, and a drug that was so strong and dangerous the government forbid anyone to make it, grow the flower even the mention of this name can get you into jail for years, let alone use it.  
And the house gave it to Wonho, his Wonho

“It was… It was horrible, they keep doing it nonstop even when all of us, the hybrids beg for them to stop they won’t listen. They keep injecting the blue flower to his veins until he… he became… a sex addict... A... _**Sex monster**_ they said, he can’t be satisfied no matter how many the clients are… he… the house break him. He came to the point where he thinks that he is unwanted, he closed himself from us, he kept his distance from us… he… shut us out, tears is not something that can express the pain he felt over the years. A scream is not something that can relieved his fear, he was broken… inside and outside.  
And then you guys came, you rescued all of us… and… I never heard from him ever since then” Hyungwon was now sobbing in Minhyuk’s arms  
“But I don’t get it, if we rescued all of you… how come we didn’t know about him??” Minhyuk asked, still rubbing the hybrid’s back.  
“I… I don’t know…”  
“Master…?” Hyunwoo look up and find Wonho stared at him with big eyes, the hybrid looked at Hyungwon and a realization hits him  
“Hyung…” Hyungwon whispers, standing up.  
“How did… How…” Wonho was unable to finish his words when he turned to Hyunwoo, eyes big with fear  
“I… I…” Wonho was shaking in fear, he took a step back but before he could run away Hyunwoo pulled him into a tight hug  
“Whatever you’re thinking now, _stop it_.” Hyunwoo said as he kissed the top of Wonho’s head  
“N-no…” Wonho shook his head and tried to break free from Hyunwoo’s hug  
“Whatever happened in the past doesn’t change a single thing about you, you are still Wonho… _**my**_ Wonho”  
“You don’t understand…” Wonho said weakly  
“Then make me understand” Hyunwoo said as he looks into the hybrid’s eyes  
Wonho reach out his hand to touch Hyunwoo’s cheek, tracing his facial figures  
“ _You don’t understand…_ ” was the only thing Wonho said before he collapsed, Hyunwoo quickly pick him up and brought the hybrid to their room  
“What does he mean by I don’t understand?” he look up to Hyungwon  
“I… I don’t know…” Hyungwon said as he sit beside Wonho, his hand held Wonho’s hand  
“I don’t know…” he whispered  
Minhyuk tugged at Hyunwoo, signaling for both of them to let Hyungwon have his time with Wonho alone

 

“What is it Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo said as he closed the door behind him  
“I think we should dig deeper about the Blue Devil's House and Wonho’s previous masters as well… something happened in the past, something really bad that it breaks him inside and outside”  
“I agree, we should call Dasom noona too” Minhyuk nodded before goes away to make a few phone calls

_I won’t let the bastards away..._

_**Fear the X because eye for an eye** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally part III is up! I was originally want to make this as soft, and fluffy book but I think it would be boring just to read some cheesiness of Hyunwoo and Wonho so I decided to make it a little bit darker.. Hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you for waiting ~


	4. IV

Wonho had been avoiding him for the past few days, and Hyungwon condition is not good either. The cat hybrid keep blaming himself for Wonho's situation, he doesn't come out of his room for days.

So today Hyunwoo decided to take Wonho to his office, Bora noona just called and she wants Wonho to be examined by Hyolyn. Hyunwoo couldn't say no, because he was worried sick too.

So, here they are. In front of a big sky scrapper, Hyunwoo took Wonho's hand and led him inside. They took the elevator and reached 40th floor.  
They were greeted by Hyunwoo's assistan, Soyou.

"Good day to you sir" the woman smiled softly, looking at Wonho curiously  
"Good day, his name is Wonho" Hyunwoo said, noticing the questioning look on Soyou's face  
Wonho quickly bow and greeted Soyou, a little bit shy so he hid himself behind Hyunwoo's figure  
"He's a cutie" Soyou smiled, she took something from under her desk and offered Wonho. It was a jar of cookies.  
"I made this myself" Wonho look up to Hyunwoo, asking his permission. Hyunwoo chuckled before he nodded, the bunny took one cookies and eat it. He smiled at Soyou  
"It's good" Wonho said showing his sweetest smile  
"Aww..." Soyou cooed, Hyunwoo cleared his throat  
"As much as I like to see your smile when you eat that cookies, we have things to do" Wonho looked at him before nodded, waving a goodbye to Soyou  
They both entered Hyunwoo's office, the bunny was mesmerized by the size of his office and the glass wall at the back of Hyunwoo's desk.  
"You can sit here" Hyunwoo said as he led Wonho to one of the chair on the side. They waited for about 10 minutes before a woman with a long white coat came in  
"Ah, _Shownu_ "  
"You know I don't go by that name in my private life" Hyunwoo said as he hugged her  
"This is Wonho, Wonho this is Hyolyn. She is a doctor" the woman looked at Wonho and smiled  
"He's such a cutie" she smiled, Hyunwoo noticed the discomfort moves Wonho made  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I just need to take a blood sample" Wonho eyes widened  
"Just to check your health" Hyolyn quickly added  
"It's a basic thing to do before we take in a hybrid, but since Hyunwoo was so eager to take you in, he skipped the part" Wonho looked a little bit relaxed now but his guard is still up  
Hyunwoo sat beside Wonho as he strokes Wonho's silvery blue strands, Hyolyn quickly do her job and took a blood sample. She glance towards Hyunwoo and he nodded.  
"Okay, this should do. I have to go now, have a beautiful day Wonho" she said as she pinched Wonho's cheek  
When Hyolyn was out Wonho looked over to Hyunwoo  
"It's not the real reason, isn't it?" he said softly  
"What do you-"  
"You were checking... making sure if I still have the Blue Flower DNA in me" Wonho looked down  
"It's not... it is true when she said that I skipped the health part" Hyunwoo said as he held Wonho's arms  
"Why did she call you Shownu?" Hyunwoo was silent for a moment  
"Because it's the name I used in my work of field" Hyunwoo sighed in relief when Wonho didn't seems to pushed the question about his name or work, they can deal with it later.  
"If... If I still has the DNA... what will you do?"  
"We'll find a way" Hyunwoo said looking at Wonho's eyes sternly.  
"But first... I need you to tell me what happened..." Wonho looked away  
"No...."  
"Hoseok..."  
"You won't understand...."  
"But I'lll come one point closer to understanding if you tell me what happened"  
"No..."  
"Why? What is it?" Hyunwoo held Wonho's chin up  
" _I said **no**_ " Wonho said, showing his teeth and growled. Hyunwoo thought that Wonho was almost went feral but he set the thoughts aside and knew, he pushed Wonho enough today, the bunny seemed to be pretty stubborn about not telling anything from his past.  
"Okay... I'm sorry"

-

"Hyungwon..." Minhyuk called from the outside  
"Baby... I need you to come out" Minhyuk sighed as he heard a soft sobbing from the inside  
"I'm gonna break in" he said one more time... waiting for an answer but when he doesn't get one, he took out a clipper.  
Click  
Minhyuk opened the door and quickly kneel over beside the hybrid that was curled up on the floor, crying. He took the hybrid in his arms  
"It's okay... It's not your fault..."  
"No... You don't understand..." Hyungwon was sobbing in Minhyuk's arms  
"What do I don't understand?"  
"He's broken... he... it's something from a hybrid DNA, a very important part of us. I... I think they messed with Wonho's _**core.**_ " Hyungwon said feeling a little bit better as Minhyuk was on his side.  
"Core...?"  
"It's like a human's heart, or something like brain that controls over your body. The core keep us from being feral, and if something happened to our core, we will be an emotionless hybrid. We feel nothing, it's like... I don't know how to explain it but... if our core is broken it means, we are no longer a part of hybrid"  
"And you think Wonho's core is broken?"  
"I don't think, I feel it. We, hybrid have some special bond to each other. We can simply know what's wrong with another hybrid just by sensing their smell... and I sensed Wonho hyung back there"  
"But it can be fixed right? The broken core? With our technology now, I think it should be possible"  
"This is the part that you don't understand... when our core is broken it means our body will shut down automatically, slowly and painfully as we lost the human DNA inside us." Minhyuk eyes widened at Hyungwon's words  
"You mean... Wonho...?" Hyungwon nodded, tears started to building up in his eyes  
"Hyolyn noona will run a blood test today, we will know what happened for sure in a few days..."  
"Hybrid is not like humans, when a blue flower injected inside our body we can't wash them over just like human did with toxins, human has a special DNA that makes them can't be marked permanently by the blue flower... but we hybrid doesn't have it... the moment we were injected with the serum, the DNA lives inside us. A living parasite."  
"No.  
We'll find a way to save him, you don't know Hyolyn noona. She _**will**_ find a cure" Hyungwoon shook his head weakly  
"That's why you don't understand... it's not only our core that is broken, but the parasite also contaminating our inside, our blood cells, and every other cells inside us. And that makes the hybrid that were contaminated by blue flower unable to conceive a child. Because we will only pass down the cells to our child.  
We will be eaten from the inside, each seconds and we will feel the parasite eating us alive. It's painful..." this time it was Minhyuk who sook his head  
"You don't know _**us**_ then." Minhyuk took his phone out  
"Eight... I need you to run some backgrounds on BDH"

-

 _ **"How is he?"**_ Kihyun said on the other line  
"He's sleeping... he won't tell me anything when I asked him about his past, and he was so closed on becoming feral at one point when I pushed him a little bit too far"  
_**"Feral? It's impossible, hyung that's why we have human DNA in us. To keep us from being feral, it is really impossible"**_  
"He growled and showed his teeth at me Kihyun" Kihyun was silent before the hybrid began to speak  
**_"I think I know what happened, but I don't want to say it until we get a confirmation from Hyolyn noona. I might be wrong, hopefully I'm worng."_**  
"What is it Kihyun?"  
**_"I'll tell you later hyung, in time... please take care of him, don't pushed him too hard. It'll break him"_**  
"Okay"  
Hyunwoo looked up to the sleeping bunny on his bed, Kihyun definitely know something about Wonho's condition but the younger keep his mouth shut.

What could it be?

His phone rings once again and it was Hyolyn  
"Hello?"  
_**"Come to my lab, I need to talk to you in private"**_ Hyunwoo could feel a weird feeling clouding his heart, he doesn't like Hyolyn's voice  
"Be there in 10"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I'm back with another chapter of Bunny, and yes, this is a very very short one but I already have plots and plans in mind so please bear with this please ㅋㅋㅋ  
> Whoever screeching like I do when I wrote this, no, Wonho is not going to die... I.. Think..?  
> I'm not giving away some spoilers~  
> Anyway, I'm really sorry to inform that I won't be updating for the next two weeks or more. I have two exams coming up on Monday, one on Tuesday, another one on Wednesday, two on Thursday, one on Friday , an another main frightening exam on the next Thursday, another essay homeworks, a painting that needs to be done by the end of this week and the frightening final tests of my 2nd year next month ㅠㅠ  
> But don't worry, I will keep writing the stories just won't be updating them as you can see that updating stories takes a lot of time and a lot of editing and corrections.  
> Thank you for those who have been waiting for Bunny, and for those who stayed!


	5. V

Hyunwoo had rushed to meet Hyolyn, he asked Kihyun to keep an eye of Wonho in case the hybrid's looking for him.

"What is it?" Hyunwoo asked, not bothering to say hello or anything  
"The blood test report came in few hours ago and I found something..." Hyolyn bite her lips  
"I think... No, it's for sure... Wonho's core is broken" Hyunwoo widened his eyes, he didn't know exactly what is core but he know that it is an important part of hybrid, like a human heart his mother used to say  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think someone from the BDH broke it. I don't know if it was intended or not but the core's is in pretty bad shape.  
It barely keeps him from being feral, he'll be completely out of it in no time. And the blue flower DNA has spread through his veins, I could barely find a cell that has not yet contaminated by the DNA. We need to find the cure soon or else he won't survive, I'm guessing whoever inject him knows the formula or has it. We need to find them as soon as possible."  
"How long...?" Hyolyn looked up to Hyunwoo  
"How long does he have until he went completely feral?"  
"I can't say... a harsh guess? A month" Hyunwoo slumped on the couch, burying his face in his hands

_He, for the first time adopt a hybrid in his life._   
_He, Son Hyunwoo for the first time feel something other than nothing in his life. And now he has to face the cruel choices in his life that fate has brought to him._

"Did you guys have sex?" Hyolyn suddenly ask  
"I... Y-yeah... we do"  
"I knew it, you do know that you're not the type of person who jumps on sex on first day of meeting right? Let alone a hybrid, you wouldn't even bat an eye to a woman on the first day" Hyunwoo stop for a while, what Hyolyn said was true. Hyunwoo is not the type that is desperately need sex as an additional to his life.  
Hell, he would survive even if he doesn't have sex for years and that night... something snapped inside him, pushing him on the edge and clouded his mind. All he could think was being inside the hybrid, filling him deep.

It wasn't the lust, it wasn't the feelings either... what was it?

"It was **_the_** pheromone" Hyolyn said as if she's reading through Hyunwoo's mind  
"The pheromone? Like the usual pheromone that omega hybrids lets out when they're in heat?"  
"No, this one is different. It's the pheromone that was caused by the blue flower DNA, something that is really different from lust or love, something that is really dangerous. It's what makes Wonho carved for sex, for an alpha to be inside him. I'll suggest you to never let Wonho wandering around alone outside, or at least put a choker with your mark on it"  
"You want me to put a choker on him???" Hyunwoo asked in disbelief  
"Not in the literal purpose of choker, it's for his own protection not to show him off as your pet, dumbass." Hyolyn rolled her eyes  
"The pheromone is really dangerous and tempting, if you a human was already driven to the end of the cliff of lust by the pheromone, think about what it does to _hybrid alphas_... how do I say this.... Hmm, it is really intoxicating even for a beta, let alone an alpha. The pheromone could easily drives them mad and fuck him senseless. No, Wonho wouldn't jump on any alphas, it's the other way around and the worst part is? His body will surrender to the alpha because the pheromone made him to. That's why I suggest you to put on a collar with your mark on it, so the other alphas know better not to mess with something that belongs to you"  
"Does this pheromone is permanent?"  
"No, it'll wears off as soon as we find the cure. It was only because of the DNA inside him" Hyunwoo sighed  
"I started to consider about hunting these guys down" Hyolyn put a hand over Hyunwoo's stiffened shoulder  
"Nobody forbids you to do so"  
"But I promised my mom I wouldn't do it anymore"  
"Geez, good boy much are we?" Hyolyn chuckled  
"Wait until she meets Wonho, I'm sure she'll be the one who's hunting those guys" it's Hyunwoo's turn to laugh  
"You're right" Hyunwoo stand up  
"Thank you for helping noona, I'll make sure about the choker when I'm home" Hyunwoo said as he give Hyolyn a bear hug  
"Anytime, I like Wonho... he's... different"

-

When Hyunwoo came home he didn't expect to see Wonho and Kihyun were baking, and smiling and laughing together in his kitchen  
"Ah! You're home" Kihyun said as he smile, Wonho turned around and immediately blushed. He was wearing a soft pink apron with a rabbit printed on it while Kihyun was wearing a disturbingly yellow apron with a stupid egg animation printed on it. Gudemata if he wasn't mistaken, or was it Gudetama? Hyunwo didn't really pay attention to it.

"We bake cookies, wanna try some?" Kihyun offers, Hyunwo was about to say no when the cat hybrid open up his mouth eyes shooting laser  
" _Wonho_ made some, here _**try**_ this" Kihyun said as he gave Hyunwoo a cupcake with pink frosting, Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun unimpressed but take a quick glance on the bunny hybrid who was fidgeting his apron nervously.  
Hyunwoo took a bit and was surprised to taste only a hint of sweetness in it, he's not a sugar person which is very different to Changkyun who's all over sugar that's why Kihyun always made things a little bit sweeter than normal and definitely not Hyunwoo's taste but this one is perfect.  
"Did you made this?" Hyunwoo asked Wonho, the bunny nodded  
"I... I thought you wouldn't like anything that is overly sweet so... I lessened the sugar..." Wonho unconsciously pulled his ears down to cover his face  
"I like it" Hyunwoo said as he smiled  
"Oh my, look at the time~ I promised Changkyun that I will be home when he finish his new song" Kihyun said winked at Wonho as he folded his apron, and went to his bag  
"I'll be going now, thank you for the fun time Wonho~" Kihyun smiled before going out  
"So..." Wonho bit his lip  
"I'm going to take a shower and then we can talk, okay?" Wonho nodded

-

They were sitting facing each other, Wonho with his oversized sweater and Hyunwoo only with his grey sweatpants sipping his black coffe, waiting for Wonho.  
They decided to have 100 Questions Session, in case Hyunwoo can dig something out from the hybrid about his past or whoever behind his condition right now.  
"You can ask me anything" Hyunwoo assured Wonho, the bunny nodded  
"What is your real name...?"  
"Son Hyunwoo, I am the only child in the family"  
"How old are you...?"  
"26 this year"  
"What are your favorite foods?"  
"Anything, I'm not a picky eater but I prefer my food to be a little plain without too much salt or anything in it"  
"Why do they call you Shownu"  
**One**  
"I only use it when I was working on the other things"  
"What are the other things?"  
**Two**  
"I..." Hyunwo sifted from his chair  
"I work as a CEO, and the heir of Son Group"  
"That's not what I mean" Hyunwoo took a deep breath  
"I have other job besides being the CEO that the world knows, I kind of a leader 'ish' of a certain group..."  
"Like the Son Group?"  
**Three**  
"No..." Hyunwoo shook his head, he realize the bunny were counting in his head  
"Like _Carat Group??_ "  
**Four**  
Hyunwoo's eyes widened, how did this hybrid know about the underground clan? Nobody on the surface was supposed to know anything about the underground life.  
"How did you-"  
"I ask, you answer" Wonho suddenly said, his eyes looked at Hyunwoo darkly. Hyunwoo has to remind himself that Wonho could be feral at any time now  
"Okay..."  
"So..?"  
"Kind of the same... but a little bit different"  
"How different is different?"  
**Five**  
"Carat Group is the co-leader of underground, you might as well know about it since you know about the existence of that group. Mine is, the leader... the X Clan, not the company but _**the** X Clan_.  
But it's been a long time since X Clan been active. All the members have their own life now, we still occasionally meet and have a drink or two together but that's about it" Hyunwoo waited for another sharp question nervously  
"Okay" Wonho said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate,

_Wait, is that it? This boy is not going to ask more? To dig even more?_

"It's your turn now..." Hyunwoo hold back the urge to ask why did Wonho stop but he knows better not to question anything about it  
"I'll start with a simple question... What is your real name?"  
"Shin Hoseok, but they call me Wonho... it was... my stage name"  
Okay, a little step  
"So, you dance or sing?"  
"I do other things..." Hyunwoo totally get it, the answer but he wanted to push just a little bit more  
"Solo or...?"  
"Solo..."  
"By other things you mean... Hybrid things?" Hyunwoo had tried to make it seems like a casual question  
**One**  
"Y-yes..."  
"How many per day?"  
**Two**  
"I-I don't count on them"  
"Do you usually working late? My baby seems to like sleeping a lot"  
**Three**  
"Y-yes... sometimes days" Hyunwoo gritted his teeth hearing Wonho's answer, those bastard. What did they think of Wonho? A sex robot? A fuckin slave? He is a damn hybrid and he fuckin have the same rights as humans!  
"Do you usually take sleeping pills or _liquid_ to make you stay up while working?"  
**Four**  
"T-they gave me..."  
"They must care a lot uh? Giving you pills, I wonder... what is your boss name? I'd like to meet him personally, small chat for taking care of my baby" Hyunwoo feel disgusted by his own words, small chat? Bullshit, screw with humanity he'll kill those guys with his bare hands.  
**Five**  
" _Bosses..._ " was the only thing Wonho said before biting his nail, Hyunwoo scooted closer and stopped the bunny from biting  
"There's more than one?" Wonho avoids Hyunwoo's gaze  
"I'm sleepy"  
"Wonho, baby answer me?"  
"I want to sleep, I'm tired" that's it, Wonho definitely has something to do with 5 questions. He won't answer anything you ask about his past when it's over the 5 limit.  
"Do you like desserts?" Wonho nodded  
"Yes"  
"How about we go to the café that Minhyuk's brother owns? They make the best desserts in town"  
"Okay"  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"No"  
"Do you remember Hyungwon?"  
"Can we cuddle please?"  
"Tea or Coffee?"  
"Tea"  
"Do you remember the other guys beside Hyungwon?"  
"I'm cold"  
"Chocolate or Vanilla?"  
"Vanilla"  
"Do you want to sleep?"  
"Can I sleep with master?"  
"Sure" Hyunwoo said as he took Wonho's hand and led him to his room, Wonho snuggled closer to the human warmth that Hyunwoo provide  
So there really is a limit to the past questions, anything about BDH is limited to 5 questions.  
But at least he know that there are more than one who's responsible for everything, it's time to call _S.Coups_.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, does anyone miss me?? XD  
> I wasn't planning to publish anything this week, but since all the exams went well and I got a day off so I decided to update this^^  
> And yes, I'm having Seventeen's members in this story~  
> I still won't be active much next week because I still have the endless exam cycle /sigh/  
> Thank you for waiting, and I'm sorry if this story is getting sucks each chapter.  
> I'll work hard to be better~ /hugs and kisses/


	6. VI

Minhyuk sighed and rubbed his temple, looking at the cat hybrid that was sleeping soundly after hours of cry and breakdowns, he finally manage to put the hybrid to sleep, he hasn’t eaten anything for the past days and it worries Minhyuk to death but seeing the hybrid out in the open anywhere but his room is already a good progress.  
Minhyk opened his eyes when he felt his phone vibrated

_Minghao_

“Hello?”  
**_“Hyung, I got the files that you need. Where would you like to meet?”_ ** Minhyuk thinks for a while, he couldn’t exactly leave Hyungwon after all the breakdowns the hybrid had to go through, who knows what might happen if the hybrid founds out that he’s not in the house?  
“My house”  
**_“Okay, how’s Hyungwon? I miss his resting – bitch face”_ ** Minghao said chuckled  
“He’s not… very well”  
**_“I’ll meet you there in 20”_ ** Minhyuk knew from Minghao’s tone that the boy must know something is wrong

-

“So, I dig what you ask me to dig. It turns out that it’s a lot messier than I thought first.  
It was only an alpha and two of his beta and then the whole pack and that pack has another pack and so goes on, I mean, these guys is like… a forest of bad guys. They’ve done dirty, and slipped away because they got some money and I think… one of them or many, I don’t really know, is in the government. The higher ups.” Minhyuk nodded, scanning the files in front of him  
“And which one of them was Wonho previous owner?”  
“This guy” Minghao pointed to a file  
“He’s the only one with the BDH background, all other masters were just humans who tried to buy themselves a hybrid. Not much on them, just some rich dudes.”  
Minhyuk took the file and started to read thoroughly.  
“Lee  Sejun… why does that name seems familiar” Minhyuk murmured  
“That’s because he went to the same university as you” Minhyuk widened his eyes  
“That football captain jerk???” Minghao nodded  
“I did some background research on him, apparently he was a broken home kid, parents divorced at the age of 9 and been living with his mother ever since, his father is one hell of abusive man, he took almost 90% of the hit, his mother is a filthy slut, an addict and possibly coming back home with brand new guy every days, made her son to watch her work.  
He often got into a fight, which his mother didn’t care, he got expelled from oh–not–so–short list of school before he finally settled down, which where the story gets weirder. After being the jerk, parentless, and troubled kid for all his life suddenly one day he changed. He never missed any classes anymore, he even got on the top three of his school. Suddenly one day he becomes the kid of the year. Boom! No one ever questioned him, probably thinks he’s finally back to his sense. What could anyone say? It’s a small town, with elders”  
“I remember how he used to challenge Hyunwoo hyung in every sport game…”  
“Did he won?” Minhyuk shook his head  
“Nope, Hyunwoo hyung is just too good to be beaten by some peasant like him”  
“I knew it” Mingaho said as he took a bite of pizza  
“Troubled kid, that one day suddenly turn into saint and nobody ever questioned him… how?”  
“That’s when he came in contact with BDH” Minhyuk turned around and find Hyungwon leaning against the doorframe, eyes red and swollen, hair messy and he was wearing one of Minhyuk’s oversized sweater. The hybrid walk towards them and sit beside Minhyuk, leaning in and inhaling Minhyuk’s scent  
“Hello Minghao, it’s been a long time” Hyungwon pressed a soft kiss on Minhyuk's neck and smile  
“Been a long time uh?” Minghao smiled  
“You were saying about BDH… what do you mean?” Minhyuk asked as he stroked Hyungwon’s soft locks.  
“BDH took him in, they always do. They find a homeless puppies and took them in, turning them into their puppets.” Hyungwon took a deep breath and took one of fried chicken that Minghao bought  
“I don’t know how you make everything seems appetizing for me, you’d make cat vomit looks good” Hyungwon said before taking a bite, making Minghao laughs  
“Thank you for the compliment, but I don’t eat cat vomit” Minhyuk smiled softly at the interaction, Hyungwon and Minghao had been best friends ever since Minhyuk rescued him from the house  
“As I said before, Wonho’s been around a lot longer than most of us and in the meantime he didn’t actually had an owner. He was just a hybrid working there that was until Sejun came. It was all so sudden and the next thing we know is that Sejun claimed him as his own” Hyungwon took the cup Minghao was offering and gulped the liquid down  
“They let you do that in BDH? I thought no one was allowed claiming a hybrid?”  
“I don’t know, for some reason they let Sejun do it. Something was off about him, I mean he was the new guy but everyone seems to be scared of him”  
“Probably because he’s a psycho, I’ve run a mental background on him. He was diagnose with bipolar and some other things which I don’t understand but the doctor said it might have come from his family background, I mean having a very abusive father and slut mother didn’t really make you the kid of the year so sudden. There are some damages done to his mental. Dude, this guy is mental. I heard he likes pain, when the nurse shot him he pushed the nurse until she hit her head and passed out and took the needle and purposely hitting the same spot over and over again until the flesh was ripped and when the doctor came there was blood everywhere and he was just grinning saying it felt good” Minghao shivered  
“He took Wonho to his room every night, and Wonho would be back with bruises and wounds. He always said something about Wonho will die if they ever got separated because Wonho already become one with him and that Wonho is his other half”  
“This dude is obsessed with the bunny hybrid. He is a creep!”  
“I don’t know what he’s done to Wonho but I’m sure it was something bad, when you guys rescued us I saw him whispering something to Wonho, I didn’t manage to catch all the words because people were running around and the gun sounds and he spoke in a foreign language, I think it might be france… _C’est pas moi qui te cherche, mais le destin que nous retrouve_ ”  
“I am not the one who looks for you, but it is the fate that brought us together” Minhyuk said as the stares deep into Hyungwon’s eyes  
“Creep, I mean if it’s someone who said it to their lover it’s not creep but this. Somehow I get the feeling that he might come back and looks for Wonho, possibly will snatch him away from Hyunwoo hyung. **_It is the fate that brought us together_** it was as if he’s saying that fate is the thing that justify whatever he’s done and about to do to Wonho. Creep”  
Hyungwon clutches tightly to Minhyuk shirt, buried his face in the crook of his neck  
“I’m scared…”  
“Shhh, it’s okay… I won’t let anything happen to you or Wonho, Hyunwoo will protect him at all cost” Minhyuk said as he kissed Hyungwon’s lips softly  
“Minghao… I need-“  
“I’m on it, I don’t know Wonho yet but if this creep is on him I’m about to beat his ass down. I’m not letting this creep anywhere near us, dude he should be rotten in jail. Anyway, I’ll be going. See you Hyungwon, and take care” Hyungwon nodded, seeing the retreating figure of Minghao  
“I will protect you” Minhyuk said as he caressed Hyungwon’s cheek  
“I know you will” Hyungwon manage to roll his eyes  
“Of course my kitten can’t leave his sassiness away” Minhyuk chuckled

_I will hunt this guy down, and anyone he made contact with._

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaayy, new additional to the story... I love Minghao (♡˙︶˙♡)  
> Anyway, you got the main culprit of Wonho's past.. Or.. Possibly culprits..? I don't know yet ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> And I'm sorry for my broken French, don't murder me /hides


	7. VII

* * *

It’s been a few weeks and Hyunwoo had occasionally brought Wonho to his workplace, keeping the hybrid close to him.  
He was working on some documents when he heard a whimper, he looked up and saw Wonho was curling on the sofa with his ass up in the air, shaking his butt a little as he bit his lips

“Wonho…? Are you okay?” Wonho moaned at the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice  
Hyunwoo watched Wonho carefully as the bunny keep whimpering, trying to say something instead of letting moans out.  
He dropped his paper and walked towards the bunny, when he was closer he can finally see what happened. Wonho is wet with his slick leaking out from his hole, covered in sweat as he lets out a certain sweet smell.  
“Are you in heat?”  
“M-masterhh” Wonho looked at Hyunwoo and started to make grabby hands, Hyunwoo stepped closer and allowing Wonho to grab him and circled his arms around his neck  
“We should probably go home first” Hyunwoo said, but quickly take his words back as Wonho started to grinds against Hyunwoo  
“T-take me…” Wonho whispered, looking at Hyunwoo with his big eyes  
“Damn” Hyunwoo cursed, he can’t do this not especially when Hyolyn said that any kind of sexual tension between him and Wonho was caused by the blue flower. No, it wasn’t from himself. It was as if he didn’t crave for Wonho, but his animal instinct that was awakened by the pheromone that the blue flower lets out.  
“This is not right” Hyunwoo said  
“P-please… take the pain away” Wonho whimpered again, this time sounding painful  
“Is it painful…?” Hyunwoo asked, caressing Wonho’s cheeks that were wet with tears  
Wonho nodded as he leaned into Hyunwoo’s touch, purring a little as he sighed. Hyunwoo kissed the top of Wonho’s head and hugged the bunny  
“Let’s get home first” he said carrying the hybrid  
The drive was silent, only Wonho’s harsh painting can be heard as Hyunwoo drove in what seems like insane pace.  
They arrived in no time and he quickly took the hybrid to his room, laying him down on the soft bed.

“It’s… H-hot” Wonho said as he tried to pulled his sweater  
No, this isn’t a heat. This is something else, if Wonho is in heat he wouldn’t be this sane. No offense to other hybrids but heat is something that drives you crazy, literally jumps on any alpha you found. But this is something else, something much more painful and dangerous.

_The blue flower.  
_

Hyunwoo helped Wonho to undress as he took his own clothes off too, he kissed Wonho slow and passionate. Exploring the hot cavern, tasting the male. Wonho tasted different from the last time, it wasn’t sweet and like summer rain like the first time. It tasted like sweetly intoxicating. Something dangerous, as if it’ll killed him the longer he tasted the male. But Hyunwoo didn't stop, if this blue flower is making him uncomfortable he can’t imagine what Wonho has to go through.

“It’s okay, I got you” Hyunwoo whispered and kissed Wonho’s neck, licking at the bite mark that he left weeks ago.  
A mark that claimed Wonho as his only, a mark between mates.  
Wonho pulled Hyunwoo closer and moaned as his erection touched Hyunwoo’s, creating a blissful friction.  
There was no pleasure heard in his moans, there was only pain and needs.  
So hyunwoo quickly slid a finger inside Wonho’s hole, it’s not like he doesn’t want to take his time but Wonho needs a release quick and he can’t bear to hear the painful sounds coming out form the bunny hybrid.  
One quickly become two and three, Hyunwoo pulled out when he feels that Wonho is ready and sliding in slowly. Even though the bunny produced enough slick, Hyunwoo’s size is not something you should underestimate.  
He lets the bunny to adjust to his size before starting to thrust, hitting the sweet spot dead on every time.  
“A-ahhh!!” Wonho moaned, his fingernails dug into Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades, it was painful but of course Hyunwoo knew that Wonho is in a lot more pain than him.  
His thrust becomes harder and harder each seconds before Wonho finally reached his orgasm, Hyunwoo had to thrust a few times before filling the bunny with his seed.

_Wonho is unable to carry any child until the blue flower is completely removed from his system, it’s not impossible but near. Only a **miracle** will do_

Hyolyn’s words flooded his mind, that bastard did that to his Wonho and they sure as hell going to pay for it  
Wonho looked like a mess, writhing under Hyunwoo and winces at the pain he felt  
“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked as he kissed Wonho’s temple, lying beside Wonho as he wrapped his hands around Wonho’s waist.  
“Mmmhmm…” Wonho hummed, leaning closer to Hyunwoo  
“Is it still hurt?” Wonho shake his head, nibbling at Hyunwoo’s collarbone  
“If you are hurting please tell me, I don’t want you to be in pain” Wonho nodded  
“Is it the first time it hurt like this or has it happened before?”  
“It happened before… many times” Hyunwoo had to use all of his strength to not growled in anger so he doesn’t scare Wonho  
“Many times?” Hyunwoo asked, caressing Wonho’s cheek. Looking into the bunny’s eyes with love and care.  
“They said it was normal, and the people I performed with likes it…”  
“So you never mentioned anything about it?” Wonho nodded  
“It’s okay, you’re with me now, you can always tell me whenever it hurts. You can always come to me, even if I’m not near you can call me and I’ll be home”  
“Promise?” Wonho said, looking at Hyunwoo with his big innocent eyes as he held his pinky finger up  
“I promise” Hyunwoo said as he linked his own pinky finger to Wonho’s

 _I promise I will protect you at all cost, I promise I will never let you go and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again._  
_I promise you the world._

-

“Im Changkyun!” Kihyun yelled from the living room, hands on his hips as he hissed at the mess in front of him  
“Yes?”  
“What the fuck is this??!” Changkyun looked at Kihyun, biting his lips, trying not to laugh  
“A trash… or trashes?”  
“I know that, I am not a fuckin idiot! Why are you being a brat and dirtied our living room??” Changkyun swear he could literally heard Kihyun whined  
“I’m sorry babe, I was busy working on my new mix tape I didn’t realize I made a mess”  
“I don’t care how sexy your mix tape is, I don’t accept this mess as an apology either. Shut the puppy face, you are a fuckin wolf in a puppy skin!”  
“Oh, so you’ve heard my mix tape” Changkyun raised his eyebrows and smirked, stepping closer to Kihyun.  
“Yeah…” Kihyun said as he took a step back, feeling dangerously intimidated.  
“How is it?”  
“Cool?” Kihyun took another step back before his back hitting the walls

_Damn these fuckin walls_

“And…?” Changkyun asked as he place his hands on both sides of Kihyun’s face  
“Cool…?”  
“I made it especially for you” Changkyun said as he licked Kihyun’s earlobe, earning a moan from the cat hybrid  
“I-it was… sexy”  
“Yeah? That’s it?” Changkyun smirked as he licked along Kihyun’s neck  
“I… I like-ahhh” Kihyun moaned as Changkyun sucked on his neck  
“Like what baby?”  
“Y-your… Mmhhmm” Kihyun started to grinds himself on Changkyun’s thigh  
“So impatient, answer me baby and maybe I’ll ** _do_ ** you” Changkyun said, smirking as he sensed the frustration in Kihyun  
“I-I like your howl…” Kihyun finally said it  
“You did? I was recording it while thinking of you baby”  
“M-me?”  
“Yeah, how you would look good writhing under me as I pounded into you mercilessly. How you would let out your moans only for me and how I would growled near to your ears baby… hmm… yeah, so good so nice baby” Changkyun said as he lifted Kihyun up, the hybrid immediately wrapped his legs around Changkyun’s waist

“I’m at your mercy, **_master_** ” Kihyun said as he looked at Changkyun with his seductive eyes, letting out his pheromones out.  
“Shit, you’re in heat baby?”  
“Hmmhm… only for you, ready and willingly” Kihyun smirked and licked his lips  
“Nice”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the quick smut scene, I was in hospital when I wrote this so I had to make it quick.  
> But from now on and a few chapters ahead, there will be explanations about the side effects of blue flower on Wonho and hybrids in general. I have heart breaking things in store so prepare your heart, eyes and tissue.  
> Okay maybe not that angsty, but still.  
> Thank you for those who have waited me!  
> Oh, one more thing... Does anyone is interested about a book for how HyungWonho in my Downpour book met? If yes, please do tell me!


	8. VIII

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were sitting in Hyunwoo’s office, talking about the current situation of Wonho and his previous master.  
“So beside this one guy, the others were just some abusive masters?” Minhyuk nodded  
“Sejun is the only one related to BDH, he might as well had some links to another house that we are yet to know. I got Minghao working on it, have you contacted S.Coups yet?” Hyunwoo nodded  
“His clan has been tailing the blue flower trafficking for 2 years now”  
“We got two different target but both has connection to the blue flower, I think we can use their help” Hyunwoo shook his head  
“It’s too dangerous... we’ll work alone on this, we’ll give them details about blue flower but left Wonho out” Hyunwoo said sternly  
"But why? We could use their help" Hyunwoo shook his head  
"Do you know what makes us _us_?"  
"The fact that we don't act based on impulsive instinct?" Hyunwoo shook his head  
"Inner circle" Minhyuk blinked  
"We don't bring outsiders here, even though Carat is the co-leader, we don't know their history and they don't know ours. We managed a very good relationship with them for so long because we don't dig on each other's throat. S.Coups said it himself _'the thing that will bring you down won't drag us along, and so vice versa. It's mine and yours not us'_ and I quoted it" Minhyuk bit his lip, Hyunwoo's words were true. There's so many things Carat hide from them but none of it becomes their problem yet.  
“How’s Hyungwon?” Minhyuk was silent at first, unsure whether he should say it or not.  
“He’s... healing...” Minhyuk plays with the edge of the papers  
“Have you meet Kihyun?” Hyunwoo shook his head  
“He’s going to come this evening and talked about what he knows about Wonho’s condition” Minhyuk nodded  
“Kihyun’s knowledge might help us too... do you want me to call the others?”  
“No, not yet” Hyunwoo looked up as soon as his office door was opened and showed Wonho, biting his lip nervously  
“What is it Wonho?” Hyunwoo asked in soft tone  
“I can’t sleep” Wonho said weakly  
“Come here” Hyunwoo gestured him to come closer and pulled the bunny hybrid to sit on his lap, he strokes Wonho’s silvery blue hair and pleased when the bunny lets out a purr  
“Do you want to go out?” Wonho’s bunny ears perked up  
“I can?”  
“Of course you can” Hyunwoo chuckled  
“I don’t want to ruin your moment but I don’t want to third wheeling either so I'm going back” Minhyuk said, standing up and gave Wonho a soft pat on the head  
“Bye-bye bunny” he said smiling sweetly before walking out from the office  
“I...” Hyunwoo’s attention is back to Wonho now.  
“Yes?”  
“I smelled Hyungwon on him” Wonho said softly, each words getting weaker  
“Of course... he is Hyungwon’s mate” Hyunwoo said softly  
“Mate...” Wonho muttered under his breath, somehow Hyunwoo can feel the longing and pain in his tone. Hyunwoo pulled Wonho down into a deep and passionate kiss, tasting the sweet honey and strawberry from the bunny hybrid.  
“I’m here, aren’t I?” Hyunwoo said softly, stroking Wonho’s hair, earning a soft and pleased purr from the hybrid

Wonho stare deep into Hyunwoo’s honey brown eyes, as if he was seraching for answers before he caressed Hyunwoo’s cheeks and shook his head softly.  
Even though the hybrid didn’t say anything Hyunwoo knew what the hybrid was going to say, so he held his hands and kissed both of his palms before showering his face with kisses.  
“ _You deserve better_... those words didn’t go well with my history bunny, but you deserves as much as any other livings do. You deserves the whole world, the whole happines... you deserve everything” Hyunwoo said before kissing the younger male again  
“I gave you my heart didn’t I?” Hyunwoo kissed Wonho’s left eye  
“I gave you my trust” he kissed Wonho’s right eye  
“I gave you my words” he kissed the tip of Wonho’s nose  
“And I gave you my life” he kissed Wonho’s lips softly, Wonho closed his eyes and circled his arms around Hyunwoo's neck.  
"I'm afraid..." he whimpered against the crook of Hyunwoo's neck, hugging him tighter.

-

“I hate you” Kihyun hissed at the pain on his lower part, Changkyun really went all out for the whole week.  Kihyun wonders if the younger male is a human or an animal considering Changkyun kept letting out animalistic growls for the whole week.  
“You are the one who asked for it” Changkyun said smirking at Kihyun’s back, full of his marks  
“At least have some humanity won’t you?” Kihyun sharply said before putting on some oversized sweater that reaches his mid thighs  
“I did” Changkyun said feeling offeneded  
“I let you sleep didn’t I? But you are the one waking me up, riding me while I was asleep” Kihyun’s face turned red  
“Shut up”  
“I came a lot... you should be pregnant by now” Kihyun squints his eyes  
“Don’t. You. Dare” he said dangerously making the younger male gulped  
“I won't” Changkyun said grinned  
"But seriously hyung... you look hot now" Changkyun said looking at Kihyun's ass and watching as his seed leaked out from Kihyun's abused hole.  
"I did came a lot"  
"Shut up" Kihyun groaned and throw a pillow at Changkyun's face  
"I'm going to reek of your seed when I meet Hyunwoo later"  
"You can use my pheromone"  
"It's not any better!" Kihyun said almost yelling from the bathroom  
"At least it smells of orange and sea breeze~!" Changkyun laughed at Kihyun's groan from the bathroom, probably burying his face on his hands. Embarrassed.

 

"What are you doing anyway?" Changkyun asked, still comfortably laying on their bed naked and only covered with the cover.  
"I said I'd tell him anything I know about Wonho's current situation" Changkyun bit his lip  
"I heard... is it bad? The blue flower infection?" Kihyun took a deep breath  
"I don't know... I need to see Wonho by myself first before assuming anythin but judging from my experience in the shelter... people don't usually last long with blue flower in their DNA..." Kihyun looked down  
"So... are you saying that Wonho...?" Kihyun shook his head  
"No, he won't... I think Wonho has a very rare hybrid DNA in him... I only seen it once, a fox... he was injected by blue flower and he lasted for a week without any medication before we treated him. I think his name was... umm... Felix... yeah, Felix" Changkyun nodded at Kihyun's statement  
"Do you want me to find this Felix?"  
"You can? But I thought you were going to release another mixtape?"  
"It can wait... I mean Fly With Me just got released" Changkyun stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kihyun's tiny waist  
"Beside I _work_ for Hyunwoo hyung" Changkyun said, kissing Kihyun's jawline  
"I'm the luckiest hybrid in the whole universe" Kihyun said turning back and kissed Changkyun's lips softly  
"I should be the one saying it" Changkyun flicked Kihyun's nose playfully  
"I'm going to be late if you keep scratching my ears like that" Kihyun purrs as his ears flicks excitedly  
"I'm not holding you" Changkyun grinned

-

"Thank you" Kihyun said to one of Hyunwoo's maid, taking a sip of his hot chamomile tea  
"Kihyun..." Kihyun gulped down and put the tea cup on the table.  
"You know I worked at medical house and shelters for years before right?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"And in the meantime I've encountered a lot of medical cases, from the common ones to the strangest ones... even the most dangerous ones" Kihyun trailed off  
"I... can I take a look on Wonho's blood sample? I... might know how to... cure him... but I'm still not sure"  
"You can get it from Hyolyn noona" Kihyun nodded  
"Thank you, do you perhaps remember about the fox hybrid I treated a while back?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"Felix right?"  
"Yes, he was injected by the blue flower and survived through the whole process. He has this special DNA inside him, a very rare DNA of hybrid. But of course we can't left out the fact that he was injected with 0,01 mg of blue flower a contrast to what Wonho has inside him. But we still can try to work things out, I will help as much as I can"  
"A very rare of DNA?" Hyunwoo asked, he couldn't help but being hopeful.  
"Yes" Kihyun nodded softly  
"I realized it when I first met him, the way his skin glows and the way his pheromones tickles my senses. I couldn't help but to remember Felix, the boy has a very similar aura with Wonho... almost too identically. I'd think he and Wonho are twins if it weren't for their species. Felix's skin glows almost goldenish while his pheromones smelt like cotton candy and peach meanwhile Wonho's skin glows almost ethereal, with the colours of pastel orange and pink, his pheromones smelt like summer rain and candied apple. To simply say, Felix is the colour of sunrise while Wonho is the colour or sunset."  
"So you think that Wonho and Felix have some connection?" Kihyun nodded softly  
"I will try to find out that one too... but, can you trust me?" Kihyun asked carefully  
"Of course I do, Changkyun trust you with his life why shouldn't I? I know you are a good person" Kihyun smiled softly  
"There's one thing that Hyolyn noona said..." Kihyun raised his eyebrows  
"The blue flower is making Wonho lost control over his instinct he almost went feral at me before, so after a few tests Hyolyn noona said that Wonho probably has a month before he went completely feral" Kihyun nodded again  
"I might have something to held the feral side of him, I'll check my shop" Kihyun said smiling and pulled Hyunwoo into a warm hug  
"He'll get better, I promise"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time... yeah, a very long one. I am sorry for taking so long to update this baby but I can assure you that from now on my stories will have a regular update schedule ^^  
> And I hope everyone is fine with the additional Stray Kids members here, I just love my puppies so much Q^Q  
> Comments are very appreciated! And I hope you won't lose interest in any of my fanfiction ㅠㅠ  
> Lastly, thank your for reading and waiting. I love you all so much!


	9. IX

Wonho squirmed a little as he feels the sun light peeking through the curtains, he opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by Hyunwoo's back, he lets out a soft whimper.  
Hyunwoo turned around and smiled at Wonho, he stroked Wonho's silvery blue hair and caressed his cheek softly

"Morning bunny" he smiled at Wonho, the bunny hybrid blinked innocently  
"Master" Wonho said as he kissed Hyunwoo's palm  
"Did you had a good sleep?" Wonho nodded  
"How about a bath? Sounds good?" Wonho shook his head, pulling the covers up to his eyes. Hyunwoo chuckled at the sight, before shifting so that he's facing Wonho now  
"Bath and then breakfast. How's that sound?" Still no response  
"Desserts?" Wonho's bunny ears perked up at the mention of desserts, he sits up carefully and nibble on his lips  
"Let's take a bath first then"

-

"You're not going to office today master?" Wonho asked as he took a spoon of ice cream into his mouth  
"No, I want to take you outside" Wonho stopped eating his ice cream and blinked at Hyunwoo  
"Outside?" He said carefully  
"Yeah, outside. We need to buy you clothes and stuff, Minhyuk also said there's an amusement park that just recently opened nearby"  
"Is it okay?" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows  
"Why wouldn't it be? Besides it's my day off" Hyunwoo lied, no, being a CEO doesn't exactly have a day off but instead you can take it whenever you want.

Wonho didn't say anything, instead he finished his ice cream quickly.

The ride was 15 minutes long and when they reached the shopping mall, Hyunwoo took Wonho's hand and led him inside.  
When the bunny hybrid stepped inside the store, all eyes were on him. From humans to hybrids, omegas to alphas. Wonho unconsciously hide himself behind Hyunwoo but the older male was having none of it as he, with a little bit force, makes Wonho stand beside him.

He made the bunny hybrid wore the choker Hyolyn especially made for him, with Hyunwoo's scent radiating from the collar. Showing that the bunny hybrid was already owned by a powerful alpha human.

_"Remember, no matter how shy or nervous Wonho is... never let him hide behind you, or looked down. Do whatever it takes to make him held his chin up high and showing his collar proudly. Wonho needs to learn about power, about being a powerful sub and not some lewd omega."_

Wonho was chewing on his lips as he raised his hand to pulled one of his ears down to cover his face  
"Don't" Hyunwoo said in an alpha tone, making the bunny hybrid shuddered in submission.  
"Held your face high and don't hide behind your ears"  
"B-but-"  
" _Hoseok_ , please" Hyunwoo rarely called the hybrid by his real name but when he does it means he's not in the mood to play around.

Wonho nodded weakly before he feels a hand slide over his waist, pulling him closer to Hyunwoo's side

There were still some hybrids looking at them as they walk to the first store, Wonho took a very long time to decide what he wants to buy because he was too shocked by the price. So they end up buying almost everything.

The next one is shoes store, Hyunwoo learned that Wonho likes sneaker more than boots or anything with leather.  
By the time they almost finished shopping Hyunwoo is glad that Wonho somehow became more confident as people continues to stare at him.

Hyunwoo was about take Wonho to his favorite sushi bar when Wonho stopped in front of jewellery store.  
There were necklace and mostly leather chokers on display, Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows

"You want to buy some ?" Wonho blushed and looked down shyly, Hyunwoo led him inside and was greeted by the owner of the store  
"Good day to you sir, what can I help?" Hyunwoo turned to his side where Wonho was still mesmerized by the whole things inside the store  
"Which one do you like?" Wonho bit his lip, unsure of which one.  
He looked around and his gaze immediately fall on one of the harness there  
"Oh, you're an aggressive one aren't you?" The owner chuckled before signaling his worker to bring the harness.

Wonho runs his fingers softly on the surface, it was a simple choker with a strap that connects to the waist.  
"This is good for breathplay" the owner said, Wonho's eyes widened as his face reddened.  
"We also have a whip edition if you're into spanking and ropes too" Wonho was getting redder with every possible mention of foreplay  
"Which one you'll take dear?" Wonho hide himself behind Hyunwoo, unable to utter a single words.

Hyunwoo was clearly amused by the situation, Wonho was still a little bit closed, he is not comfortable enough with Hyunwoo to reveal his kinks as Jooheon said before.

"We'll take everything"

-

"I found the Felix guy" Changkyun said as he slumped into his chair  
"You did? I thought you were just a singer, how did you even have connections to something dark like this?" Minghao asked in disbelief  
"Is he in Korea or not?" Minhyuk asked from where he sit  
"Unfortunately not, he lives with a guy name Changbin in Australia. They have a pretty stable life, Felix is a student in one of the university and he's taking music major meanwhile Changbin is working as manager in one of the electronic company. Nothing's suspicious except the fact that I couldn't find their birth certificate, health report and family relation. Either they don't have all of that or something is blocking me. My acces keep getting denied" Changkyun said as he gave Minhyuk the files  
"So?"  
"I say, let's talk to him. My guts says the secrecy has something to do with his past"  
"It's been a very long time since you guys meet in here, hell even using this place" Minghao said  
"S.Coups been asking you know..."  
"I know..."  
"And who the hell are you again?" He turned to Changkyun, annoyance clearly shows on his face.  
"A rapper"  
"We don't have much time..." Minhyuk bites his nails  
"Don't worry, Kihyun is already working on it"  
"I need you to find some files and information about the political hierarchy"  
"Done" Changkyun said as he gave another pile of files  
"Who the fuck are you?"Minghao asked, this time definitely annoyed. Minhyuk just shook his head and began to read the files  
"I'm the number one before you kid" Changkyun said smugly  
"They called me I.M" he grinned

-

"Look at him, that beautiful smile..."  
"I don't understand why you bothered to search for him all around the world. He's just a bunny hybrid, nothing's special about him"  
_"C’est pas moi qui te cherche, mais le destin que nous retrouve..."_ the man said as he smoked his tobacco.  
"Where are we going master Sejun?"  
"Let's enjoy the town first, I want to surprise my little bunny"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally. I.M is back.  
> I'm so excited to write this, I feel bad for Wonho because the poor hybrid is suffering with each passing seconds, but fear not for I have a plan for him.  
> We haven't touched the main dish yet, I haven't reveal who Hyunwoo is yet, his family, and all other surprising things.  
> Can y'all believe that our sweet bunny has kinks? Will we get the chance to explore them??  
> Last but not the least... Sejun is in town???? It couldn't be him.... right?
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	10. X

"Hyung, I will be in Aussie for a while you can ask Kihyun to sleep over at your place so Wonho won't be as lonely as he was when you're not around" Changkyun said as he put some files on Hyunwoo's desk  
"Aussie? What are you doing there?"  
"Just meeting some friends, if that's okay. I'll be going as I.M..." Hyunwoo was silent for a while, it's been a very long time since they used their other names and to hear it rolled from the younger's tongue makes him feel weird emotions.  
"Sure, just be careful" Changkyun nodded

-

"Do you have anyhing?" Kihyun asked from the kitchen, he was making the younger boy some snacks on the way.  
"Yes, I won't be long" Changkyun grinned from behind , wrapping his arms around Kihyun's petite waist.  
"You don't have to do this, I mean what if Felix doesn't believe you? He was a pretty closed and shy hybrid..."  
"But you need to be here... for Wonho" Changkyun said as he nuzzled into the crook of Kihyun's neck.  
"I already read about the result of his blood sample..."  
"And...?" Kihyun stopped cutting the fruits and turned around to face Changkyun.  
"It's exactly the same as the one Felix had... I... we didn't managed to find out who injected him, so this might be our only chance. We need to be really careful..." Kihyun said as the grip on Changkyun's shirt tightened  
"Don't worry... I'll be careful not to scare him" Kihyun shook his head  
" _You_ need to be careful... I-" Kihyun choked on his own words, burying his face on the younger's chest. Changkyun stroked Kihyun's hair gently.  
"Hey, if I'm not good at my job Hyunwoo hyung wouldn't accept me in his clan you know?" Kihyun nodded weakly.  
"Besides, I got fans waiting for me" Changkyun could feel the vibration from Kihyun's laugh on his chest.  
Changkyun pulled away and cupped Kihyun's small face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.  
_"I'm yours and only yours"_ Changkyun whispered, resting his head on Kihyun's forehead, their noses touched as their lips brushed.  
_"Mine and only mine"_ Kihyun whispered back, closing the distance between them.

-

"Are you feeling better?" Minhyuk asked from the door frame, leaning against it as he watched the cat hybrid wrapped in their blanket, sitting on the balcony of their room.  
Hyungwon turned around and smiled sleepily, he stand up and letting the blanket falls onto his feet, revealing that he was only wearing Minhyuk's oversized shirt underneath. The hybrid walked towards him and buried himself in Minhyuk's arms. Minhyuk smiled and stroked Hyungwon's soft locks.  
"Did my baby already eat?" Hyungwon nodded cutely and Minhyuk silently cooed at the sight  
"Do you want something?" Hyungwon shook his head, Minhyuk led them to the bed, laying the hybrid gently on it.  
Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with unreadable eyes, the hybrid bit his lip hesitantly.  
"What is it baby?" Minhyuk tilted his head in amusement, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Do you want this?" He held out the small glass bottle in his hand, shaking it softly, watching as the cat's eyes never leave the bottle with transparent liquid in it.  
"It's been a long time since I gave you a treat isn't it? The usual catnip cookies runs out so I had to buy the liquid one" Minhyuk shifted as Hyungwon crawled on his lap, looking at him expectantly. Minhyuk chuckled and opened the cap, gesturing Hyungwon to open his mouth. The hybrid quickly do as he said and lets out his tongue, licking at the substance. Minhyuk watched closely as Hyungwon's adam's apple bobbed down.  
He kissed Hyungwon's adam's apple, earning a high whine from the hybrid as he sucked harder on the skin, leaving a purplish mark on it.

He pulled away and looked into the hybrid's eyes, pupils dilated and ears flat to the side of his head. Minhyuk can sense the catnip has kicked in Hyungwon's sense.  
He caressed the hybrid's cheek, earning another whine. Hyungwon started to rolled his hips on Minhyuk's lap, moaning loudly as their erection brushed.  
"Do you want it baby?" Hyungwon nodded eagerly as Minhyuk pulled his head down for a kiss, Hyungwon moaned into the kiss as Minhyuk explores his hot cavern, tasting every single place.  
They pulled away to let Hyungwon catches his breath, Minhyuk quickly took his shirt off.  
"Hands up baby" he said to Hyungwon as the hybrid did so, Minhyuk easily pulled the shirt off of the hybrid. Revealing his white milky skin.  
"No underwear? Naughty baby" Minhyuk smirked as he kissed Hyungwon's collarbone, sucking on the flesh hard, painting red and purplish marks on the white skin.  
"Mmhmhh" Hyungwon moaned as he gripped on Minhyuk's hair  
"On your back now baby" Minhyuk ordered as he pulled his pants and boxer down, looking at Hyungwon who was bitting his lips in lust.

Hyungwon moaned as Minhyuk sucked on one of his nipples, his other hand playing with his swollen cock. Slowly pumping it, as he slide his thumb over the head, smearing the precum.  
"Mmhhh ahh" Minhyuk sucked for one last time before letting go with a 'pop' sound. He took the lube from the bedside drawer and pop up the cap as he squeeze them onto his palms. He stroked his hard cock, lubricating it with lube and hissed at the cold.

Minhyuk positioned himself between Hyungwon's legs, spreading the hybrid's leg wide open before slowly sliding in. Minhyuk growled at the hot and tight sensation engulfing his cock while Hyungwon moaned in a high pitch upon being stretched without any preparations.

Minhyuk held both Hyungwon's knees firmly, knees almost touching the hybrid's chest as he pushed in deep and lets out a shaky breath as he filled the hybrid deep.

"Ahh haa" Hyungwon moaned as he squirmed a little, indicating Minhyuk to move. Minhyuk didn't wait for any other signals as he thrusts mercilessly into the cat hybrid, hitting Hyungwon's sweet spot everytime. Hyungwon's moans got louder with each thrust, holding onto Minhyuk's hands as he pulled the man into a kiss.  
Minhyuk growled at the kiss as his thrusts becomes more erratic, Hyungwon clawed at his back leaving red scars all over. But he didn't care, because it's the hybrid's way of showing that he was having a good time.

"I'm-" Hyungwon choked on his tears as he came, spurting white ropes onto his stomach and Minhyuk's chest. Minhyuk thrusts for a few times before coming, shooting hot loads into the hybrid's hole, filling him deep with his seeds. He pulled out and watched as some of the white substance leaked out from Hyungwon's abused hole.

Minhyuk was about to get a towel when the hybrid flip them over so now Hyungwon was straddling him, Minhyuk arched his eyebrows as his gaze falls onto Hyungwon's hard cock. Apparently the hybrid was still high from the catnip, he probably gave him too much.  
"M-masterhh" Hyungwon moaned as he grinds onto Minhyuk's cock shamelessly.

-

Changkyun took a deep breath before looking at a piece of paper in his hand. He checked the address for one last time before knocking the white door.  
He waited for a few seconds before the door was opened, showing a petite guy looking at him with confusion.

He must be Felix, judging from his cute freckles. Changkyun had to hold himself from pinching the boy's cheeks. Only God knows when he exactly developed such a dirty kink on freckles, probably when Kihyun first showed up with the nerdy make up at his studio.

"Hi, you must be Lee Felix right?" Changkyun smiled, the boy knitted his eyebrows in confusion.  
"Who is it?" A guy with a very deep voice that Changkyun recognizes very well said from behind, Felix turned to the side, letting the guy see Changkyun.

Changkyun's eyes widened as the realization hits the guys too,the guy pulled Felix to hide behind him and took his gun out, pointing it between Changkyun's eyes in a flash.  
"H-hyung!" Felix says in panic, trying to make the guy lower his gun.  
"I.M" Changkyun looked at the guy with no expression.  
"Changbin"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all believe after all these years, I'm finally pre ordering Monsta X light stick? Like I bought it when they first launched the light stick but my nephew wanted it so I gave it to her and I kinda forgot to buy a new one ;_;
> 
> Any one of you following Produce48? I really hope people loves the Japanese trainees as I see many Knets are bashing and saying hateful words to them such as 'talentless' and 'bitch'  
> Anyway, I'm in team Sakura, Jurina and Erii ㅋㅋㅋ  
> Just hope all the Japanese trainees are treated well and happy^^
> 
> → As much as I'm grateful for the love you give to my books, please no translating or using my works! I know that my works are far from perfect and have so many flaws I've lost count but I didn't work my ass in literature just so people can use it however they please >_<  
> And if you really want to use it, please give credit to me ㅠㅠ ←
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	11. XI

"H-hyung please" Felix said as he held Changbin's hands, trying to get the older man to lower his gun.  
"Step back Felix" Changbin ordered, still looking right into Changkyun's eyes, not bothering to move an inch.  
"B-but... it's not nice to point your gun at our guest"  
"A guest you said? A guest is too nice for this filthy thing" Changkyun raised his eyebrows cockily.  
"Said someone who gave the entire secret of police department to a kid" Changkyun smirked  
"I might gave you those files but it was you who killed nearly all of my team" Changbin hissed as he cocked the gun.  
"Nearly, not all of them though. Those bastards deserved it anyway"  
"Yeah? Tell it to their wives and kids"  
"Shoot me and my big guy will send his guys to hunt your beloved Felix" Changbin growled but he said nothing as he lowered his gun.  
"Get inside" Changkyun bowed politely and walked his way inside the house.

He sat on one of the couch, making himself comfortable.  
"Can you get me an orange juice?" Felix nodded and went to the kitchen to get the juice  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"Can you let me drink first? I just went all the way from South Korea to be here just to meet your Felix" Changkyun rolled his eyes as he took the glass from Felix's hands. He gulped down the liquid and felt relieved as his thirst was swept away by the sweet and sour liquid.  
"Thanks" he said as he put his sweetest smile  
"Speak"  
"Hyung stop being harsh please?"  
"Do you even know who is this guy? He works for an underground syndicate called X Clan, a syndicate me and my fellow teammates been chasing for years. They've done bad things such as massive massacre, robberies and all. He was the one who killed my teammates " Changbin said as he gritted his teeth  
"He...?" Felix gasped and covered his mouth  
"Well, I'm not going to deny anything here but one thing you should know is that your beloved dear teammates were not as innocent as you think they were. Of course what my clan did was... rude, but it was the right thing to do."  
"The right thing to do?? Killing dozen of men is the right thing to do?? What are you? A God? A saint? You're not more than a piece of trash!"  
"Calm down here big boy, I'm not looking for trouble here"  
"Yeah? You are already a trouble just being alive" Changkyun scoffed  
"Fine, whatever. I'm not here to verbally fight with you, I'm looking for Felix"  
"And what the fuck do you want with him?" Changkyun sighed and runs his fingers through his silk hair  
"You were injected by blue flower before right? When you were a lot younger" Changkyun could definitely see how Felix suddenly become tense from behind Changbin.  
"Yoo Kihyun, rings a bell?" Felix looked at him  
"You know Kihyun hyung?"  
"Yeah, he's... he's my lover" he said softly  
"You're... Im Changkyun?" Changkyun nodded  
"How do you know?" Felix laughed a little  
"Kihyun hyung used to nagged a lot back then about you, especially when you leave for work. He used to say that he would leave you one day if you keep leaving him for work but I guess that didn't happen right?" Felix chuckled softly  
"I..." Felix looked at Changbin, squeezing his hands softly.  
"He was the one who took care of me, they found me in the alley and then brought me to their clinic. They healed and patched my wounds, they gave me food and everything I need. I was so sick back then, I don't even remember how did I get into that situation in the first place, but Kihyun hyung never gave up, he would stayed all night long, trying to find the cure..."  
"Did he?" Felix shook his head  
"He couldn't but then he found out something in my DNA, something unusual for a hybrid. But as days passed, I'm getting better without any special treatment, it was weird they said... for a hybrid to heal themselves without any medication, Kihyun hyung said it was probably had something to do with my DNA but before they could find out more the clinic was destroyed.  
I heard that the one who did it was the same guy who injected me with blue flower but I couldn't remember anything. That was when I meet Changbin hyung, he took me in under his wings and we moved to Australia. I heard Kihyun hyung stayed in Korea but I couldn't find his new address so I didn't have any contact with him..." Changkyun nodded, of course with everything that happened to Kihyun's clinic he wouldn't risks a public address.  
"Why are you asking about this?" Changkyun looked up  
"Uh..." he wasn't sure if it was a good thing to tell these guys about Wonho but Kihyun did mentioned about the similarities Felix and Wonho have.  
"There's a guy, a bunny hybrid who was injected by blue flower just like you... he happened to be involved with BDH too, Kihyun said you and him have some similarities and judging from how you recovered without any medication... he wants to know if you could help this hybrid."  
"BDH? I thought they're only a prostitution house? You and your big guys took them down am I correct?" Changkyun nodded  
"But apparently it was more than just a prostitution, they were involved with drugs dealing, especially with blue flower." Changkyun leaned into his chair  
"So I need Felix to come with me to Korea"  
"No"  
"B-but hyung, he said another hybrid needs my help! If I can help in any way..."  
"Korea is a dangerous place for you, I tried so hard to get you outside I won't let you back into that hell hole"  
"What he said is true, the situation in Korea is... not so good, but we need your help."  
"Still a no"  
"I can assure you that Felix is safe, my boss will be responsible for Felix's saftey himself"  
"Shownu?" Changkyun nodded  
"This is more than just a hybrid right? For your clan leader to take part in this himself..."  
"It's complicated, but I promise Felix is safe with us. You can come with him too" Changbin raised his eyebrows.

They must be so desperate to allow him, a special agent to come into their house... that, or this hybrid is a very important one.

"Is he a trophy?"  
"Hell, no. He is not, don't even mention it in front of his face. He suffered from both physical and mental abuse so I need you guys to be careful around him"  
"Who hurt him?" Felix asked, looking worried. Changkyun turned his head to the side, avoiding the couple's gaze.  
"Is it a yes or no?" Felix looked at Changbin  
"I miss Kihyun hyung..."  
"One scratch and you'll be dead"  
"Don't worry, he'll be safe" Changkyun grinned  
"Where's the toilet?"  
"What?"  
"Toilet, I need to pee" Changkyun rolled his eyes  
"It's on your left" Changkyun smiled before walking to the bathroom.

-

"You hear that hyung?" Changkyun said as he turned on the faucet  
_'Yeah, don't worry the private jet is ready'_  
"Changbin is a very skilled cop, we need to be careful.  
Felix is his anchor, if something happens to him Changbin will blow off."  
_'I know, he's my friend remember?'_  
"I'm still questioning your ways somehow hyung"  
_'We were the best partner after all'_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, Felix is back in Korea but... wasn't Sejun also in Korea...??  
> And who was Changkyun talking to? Changbin's partner? That means he used to be a cop too right? Or not?
> 
> Ohhhh, I'm so excited for this story~
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	12. XII

"I want to meet Hoseok hyung..." Hyungwon said as he stared at the book in front of him, Minhyuk looked up from his desk.  
"Do you miss him?" Hyungwon nodded, clutching tighter to a puppy doll in his hands.  
Minhyuk sighed as the walked towards Hyungwon, sitting on the edge of bed.  
"Baby..." Minhyuk said as he held Hyungwon's hands, tracing the veins on his hands, intertwining their fingers.  
"I'll ask Hyunwoo first okay?" Hyungwon nodded, Minhyuk smiled before he kissed the hybrid's forehead.  
He took his phone and dialed Hyunwoo's number.  
"Hello?"

**_"Yeah? What's wrong Min?"_ **

"Nothing's wrong hyung, I just wanted to know if Hyungwon can come...? He... he wants to meet with Wonho" Minhyuk said as he gave Hyungwon's a reassuring squeeze.

_**"Uhh... sure, Kihyun is here too and he said it'll be a great mental support for Wonho since we were going to going to give him a medication Kihyun specifically made for him. Hyungwon might be the right support he needs, and we're going to call Jooheon too"** _

"Jooheon ?"

**_"His pet shop owner, Wonho is very close with him. We also need more information about how did Wonho ended up in his shop."_ **

"Ah... I see, we'll be there hyung" Minhyuk said as the line disconnected.  
"Go get changed baby, we're going to meet Wonho" Minhyuk smiled and gave Hyungwon a soft peck on the cheek.

-

"And you're sure this will work?" Hyunwoo asked as he stared at the blue purplish liquid in front of him  
"Let's just hope, I haven't got much chance with Felix and there's such a small case of hybrid who went feral with blue flower DNA inside them" Hyunwoo sighed as he looked at the now sleeping bunny hybrid.  
"He's..."  
"Pure? Innocent?" Hyunwoo sighed again as he fisted his hands.  
"We all know that BDH specifically took hybrids like him so they can corrupt them, it's such a shame you didn't take them down sooner"  
"You think we ended them?" Kihyun looked up confused  
"What do you mean?"  
"You think a house like them will give up after one attack like that? They're too smart to do that Ki, they won't stop just because we took them down. There will always be another one, my feeling says they're targeting the drugs market. There are reports about herbs being stolen everywhere."  
"Herbs?"  
"Yeah, the one for depression and all but did you know that those herbs are actually drugs? You only need someone who understand drugs and you got yourself billions of cash flowing, and knowing BDH it won't be a hard thing for them to do."  
"Seems like an endless cycle..." Hyunwoo looked at the cat hybrid in front of him, Kihyun looked paler than usual, he lost some weight too. His eyes were a little bit puffy and red, he seems to be quieter than usual too.  
"He'll be fine" Hyunwoo said as Kihyun looked up.  
"You know Changkyun, there's a reason as to why I took him in" Kihyun sighed  
"That's _the_ problem, he's too young to actually _realized_ that it's a dangerous thing to do. He's too hot headed" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"But you still love him"  
"I'm in love with a fuckin teenager" Kihyun snorted.

The bell suddenly rings, Hyunwoo turned around to open the door.  
There were Minhyuk and Hyungwon, the hybrid looked unhealthy as usual. Eyes sleepy, as a red scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him warm.  
"Hello hyung" Minhyuk smiled, Hyunwoo led the two males into the living room where Kihyun and Wonho are.  
"Hyungwon" Kihyun said as he took the cat hybrid's coat and scarf, Hyungwon's eyes were fixed on the sleeping bunny on the couch. Sleeping soundly as his eyelashes fluttered, chest rising and fall in even breathing.

Hyungwon looked like he was fighting a battle whether to approach Wonho or not. His hands were fisted into balls, knuckles turned white as he bit his lip.  
Minhyuk patted his shoulder, gesturing him to take a seat before they wake Wonho up for the medication.

"How you doing Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asked as he sit beside the sleeping bunny hybrid gently.  
"Fine..." Hyungwon said weakly he was still looking at Wonho. Emotions battling inside his mind, his eyes showed the uncertainty in his heart.  
"Have you been eating well?" Hyungwon nodded slowly  
"Does he... does he...?" Hyunwoo nodded  
"He knew you were coming" Hyungwon still biting the inside of his cheeks nodded.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath before shaking Wonho's body gently, caressing his cheeks and stroking his soft locks. The hybrid squirmed under his touch and groaned, he tried to pulled his head away from the disturbance making Hyunwoo chuckled.

"Wake up bunny, it's time for your medication" the hybrid squirmed a little more before opening his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

The hybrid slowly rose from the couch, leaning towards Hyunwoo's big frame and stretched his arms out. His silvery blue hair sticking to every direction, Hyunwoo chuckled and fixed his hair while Wonho looked up to meet with his honey brown eyes. Hyunwoo smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

Meanwhile Hyungwon was staring the whole time, watching the events before him. Hoseok, the kind and caring hybrid he looked up to when they were still in the house, the hybrid who took all the blame and punishment in the place of newer hybrids.

The hybrid that used to sleep with bruises, coming back reek of sperm and high from blue flower. The hybrid that he loves so much was in front of him, interacting with his owner, smiling and whining softly.

Laughing as he scrunched his nose childishly, loving and getting loved back.  
There was a sudden pang in his chest, has Hoseok finally find his happiness?

But suddenly the thought of the older hybrid covered in blood and blue liquid flashed in his memory. Blue flower, his core and DNA.  
He could be in danger anytime, he could went to feral anywhere and he could die every second.

The hybrid who was smiling so brightly as his owner kissed him softly, petting his head and looked at him with love.  
Without realizing tears runs down to his cheeks, he was crying as he watched the hybrid he loves in front of him looking so happy. Hyungwon broke into tears as he sobbed hard, hiccuping and tried to let out the lump in his throat.

Wonho's attention turned to him, the hybrid looked with big eyes as he watched Minhyuk pulling Hyungwon into his hug and tried to calm his hybrid.

Hyungwon was a mess now, he keep hiccuping and saying sorry for everything. Wonho reached out his hand, trying to touch Hyungwon's shaking one.

The bunny hybrid flinched as Hyungwon's body began to shake violently. He retreated his hand, biting his lip and looked down.  
_"I'm sorry turtle"_ he said weakly making Hyungwon suddenly stopped sobbing. The cat hybrid turned to looked at Wonho, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were wet from tears and flushed, his lips were swollen from the bites.

"I should be- I should be the one to say- sorry" Hyungwon hiccups  
"I... I should've- realized sooner- I should've-"  
"No" Wonho suddenly leaning towards Hyungwon and held his trembling hands.  
"No" his shook his head  
_"You should've let him take me instead"_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WAS HYUNGWON TALKING ABOUT JUST NOW???!?
> 
> This heartbreaking reunion, I swear I didn't mean this to be 'this' sad. It was... fine.  
> In my mind, all is fine but this! I need to grab a whole tissue box, this is sad. I shouldn't make this sad. This was supposed to be happy... or not?
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	13. XIII

"What do you mean by that baby?" Minhyuk said as he caressed Hyungwon's wet cheeks.  
"I'm sorry hyung" Hyungwon said, totally ignoring Minhyuk's question and looked into Wonho's eyes.  
"You don't have to apologize, I'm glad that you found your mate" the bunny shook his head and smiled  
"It's all okay now..."  
"No!" Hyungwon shook his head as he began to sob again  
"It's _not_ okay, you were injected by the blue flower and they broke your core. Nothing is okay hyung, it's not!"  
"But Minhyuk and his friends are helping me, it'll be fine Won-ah" Wonho said as he wiped the tears away, letting out his pheromones to calm the cat hybrid in front of him.  
"It's going to be okay" he said as he smiled softly  
"I'm going to give you the medication now Wonho" Kihyun said softly as he prepared the needle.

Wonho nodded, hugging the trembling cat hybrid in front of him. Feeling Hyunwoo's firm hand on his back, rubbing circles gently.

He took a deep breath before Kihyun injected the liquid into his veins, Wonho gritted his teeth and lets out a sharp breath.  
It's painful and he can clearly feel the liquid working its way inside every cells in his body, like a parasite crawling under his skin.

Wonho closed his eyes in pain, Hyunwoo was already behind him, kissing his neck and murmuring calming words to his ears.  
Hyungwon looked up and starred at him with his big eyes, hands clutching onto Wonho's gray sweater tightly.

He heard a sharp gasp but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, his whole body felt like it was being crushed into tiny pieces.  
Hyungwon looked at Wonho panicked as he saw that Wonho's veins turned black, surfacing to the top and he could clearly see the liquid turned to black as they work its way. Up and down, running through his whole body.

"Is this supposed to be like this?" Minhyuk asked as he watched closely  
"Yes, the liquid was supposed to clean the bad DNA inside him. Possibly small amounts of blue flower too but I can't say for sure"  
Wonho lets out a whimper before falling to Hyunwoo's body, Hyunwoo quickly catch the bunny hybrid and lay him on the couch, pulling the blanket over his body.

Wonho was sweating like crazy, his sweater had gotten wet because of it, beads of sweat dotted his forehead, his breath was uneven. Hyunwoo put his hand over Wonho's forehead and his eyes widened. The hybrid's body was burning, more than normal.

"He's burning" Hyunwoo said to Kihyun  
"Of course, it's his metabolism system working on the unfamiliar DNA. Eliminating any kind of threats including the broken cells, his fever was supposed to be at 40° no less than that" Kihyun said as he gave Hyunwoo a thermometer.

Hyunwoo took it and bring the thermometer to Wonho's lips, the bunny opened his mouth weakly as he tried to focus his eyesight. His vision was blurry, he couldn't made a single picture on the face in front of him. Something was blocking his eyes, like a black spider web both in his eyes. They were burning, his whole body felt hot.

"Eunghh" Wonho whimpered, breathing harshly.  
"It's 40°" Hyunwoo said as he looked at the thermometer  
"It's good" Kihyun nodded  
"I will prepare some food for him, keep him warm don't let his body temperature drop" Kihyun said as he walked to the kitchen.  
"Bring me more blanket" Hyunwoo said to Minhyuk, the younger male nodded and immediately went to get some blanket meanwhile Hyungwon was kneeling beside Wonho, holding the bunny hybrid's hands.

Wonho squirmed as his clothes started to get uncomfortable because of the wetness, Hyunwoo tried to sooth the hybrid but Wonho keep squirming, his face showing the discomfort. Finally, after trying to keep the clothes on, Hyunwoo helped the hybrid to take off his grey sweater. His body was glistening with sweats, his chest raising and fall in harsh breathing. Hyunwoo took of his own white shirt and let the younger man wore it.

The doorbell rings amd Hyunwoo looked up to the clock, it must be Jooheon. He stand up and patted Hyungwon's head before walking to the door.  
"Hey" Jooheon said as soon as the door was opened  
"I got your text... is everything alright?" Hyunwoo stepped aside, allowing Jooheon to come in.  
"Most of it... Wonho just took his medication which will prevent his feral side" Jooheon nodded as he was led by Hyunwoo to the living room where Wonho is.

Jooheon took a sit not too far away from the hybrid as he watch a very interesting cat hybrid sat on the floor, holding onto Wonho's hands and rested his head on the couch. His pheromones were flooding out, uncertainties, worries, sadness and anger.

Hyunwoo took a seat right next to the bunny hybrid, sighing as he watched the two hybrids.  
"You need to rest Hyungwon-ah" the cat hybrid Jooheon supposed to be Hyungwon shook his head stubbornly.  
"You'll need to save your energy for when he wakes up" Hyunwoo tried again  
"I will just wait for him to wake up" Hyunwoo was about to say something when Minhyuk entered the room and gave Hyunwoo a shirt which he gladly take.

He put another layer of blanket over Wonho's body, petting Hyungwon's soft locks before whispering something to the hybrid's ears.

The hybrid said something in protest but quickly nodding to something Minhyuk said, Minhyuk led the hybrid to another long couch before laying the hybrid. He kissed the hybrid's forehead and smiled softly.  
"So..." Minhyuk said as he took a seat in front of them  
"You're Jooheon?" Jooheon nodded and shook Minhyuk's hand  
"I'm Minhyuk, Hyunwoo's friend" Minhyuk said as he smiled brightly, still not letting go of Jooheon's hand.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, eyeing Minhyuk not amused. Minhyuk grinned and let Jooheon's hand go.  
"I was asking you to come here for, well first to give Wonho the support we think he might need.  
Secondly..."  
"To know more about his past?" Jooheon cut Hyunwoo off, the older man nodded in response.  
"I'll gladly help you but the thing is, I don't even know much about him. If you ask me about his previous masters when he's under my wing, sure I'll give you every details but if you ask me about his past before we met then I know zero thing about that. He was brought to my shop, said that he was laying unconscious on the empty street. Nobody saw anything, just him alone." Jooheon said before he sighed  
"I wish to know more about his past too, but I can't do anything."  
"What about the man who brought him to your shop?"  
"He's dead" Minhyuk and Hyunwoo immediately tensed at the mention of death  
"He died in a car accident, not long after he brought Wonho to my shop"  
"Was there something unusual about him?"  
"Hmm, except the fact that he looked like a fuckin teenager with good heart and grades? No" Jooheon said in sarcasm.  
"But there was a guy though... he visited my shop the day before the boy died, asking about newly arrived hybrids. I said we were not expecting a new hybrid, I didn't mention Wonho because he wasn't for sale at that time. I only let my hybrid free when they're ready or at least have met their mate."  
"So basically you're not the shop shop?"  
"I provided home for those hybrids who doesn't have home or haven't met with their mate yet"  
"Do you happen to remember when was the car accident?"  
"I don't" Jooheon shook his head  
"But I believe it's few days after the government took down a certain illegal drugs smuggling" Minhyuk raised his eyebrows  
"Government huh? Just what kind of news that are spreading out there..."  
"Do you happen to know Sejun?" Jooheon looked at both of them  
"He was... one of the masters, why?"  
"Do you know why he returned Wonho back to you?"  
"Returned? No, Wonho wasn't returned by him. He came back to my shop, all wounded up and sick. Said that he needs to get away, I couldn't find out from who but few days after, Sejun's guy came and asked about Wonho. I said nothing because I was sure he was just another abusive master that doesn't deserve Wonho"  
"So you hid him?" Jooheon nodded  
"They keep coming but one day they suddenly stopped" Minhyuk's eyebrows knitted in confusion  
"And when exactly was that?"  
"Right around when the government took down BDH"  
"Government...?"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the government isn't that much saint eh? Who exactly Hyunwoo's enemy is? BDH? Underlings? Or the government?
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ajaeparkian


	14. XIV

"How's Wonho?" Hyunwoo asked Kihyun who just came out from the room  
"Still asleep, the medication works really well, all he needs for now is rest" Kihyun said as he took a seat beside Minhyuk.  
"Hyungwon is asleep beside him" he said to Minhyuk and the man nodded  
"Any luck?"  
"We might have a theory about how did Wonho ended up in the street"  
"I'm listening "  
"Jooheon said that someone, possibly a student, brought Wonho to his shop, all wounded and weak. It was around the time the government or so they said, took down a drugs smuggling base. Now, BDH is a prostitution house, we all know that but it's more than that. BDH is a house with drugs smuggling as its main source of money, prostitution house was only a face for them.  
We... I think, it was one of or probably BDH's main source of drugs smuggling that was taken down. I think Wonho managed to run away because all eyes were on their bigger problem." Minhyuk explained.  
"It doesn't add up" Hyunwoo suddenly said  
"Hyungwon clearly said that he saw Wonho before we took the house down, which mean Wonho somehow managed to get back inside the house without Jooheon's knowledge"  
"That can't be happening" Jooheon said, earning the attention of everyone in the room  
"Wonho was glued to me the whole time, I need to keep an eye of him so I never leave the shop, not even once. He slept with me, he won't let my hand go- no offense but we definitely didn't developed such a romantic feelings" Jooheon said to Hyunwoo  
"So it's not possible then?" Jooheon shook his head  
"Then who was the guy Hyungwon saw if it wasn't Wonho then?"  
"I... what about a substitute?" Kihyun said, looking up.  
"I'm not really sure but I heard there was a research about hybrids substitute, almost as the same as human cloning but I didn't know if it was possible or not"  
"Why would they do that? Even so, why would Sejun do that? He only got eyes on Wonho, not the fake one"  
"What if he didn't know?" Minhyuk said  
"What if Wonho's disappearance was something that Sejun didn't know? It makes sense, his workers used the substitute because they were afraid of what Sejun would do to them"  
"It's not possible, idiot" Kihyun hits Minhyuk's head  
"Did you forget that Hyungwon said he heard Sejun whispered the creepy words to Wonho when you guys took the BDH down?" Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"Ahhhh! What actually happened??!" Minhyuk pulled his hair  
"Right when we have a theory, another fact ruined it and it goes on. How the fuck we were supposed to know the truth!?"  
"What's on your neck?" Kihyun asked Jooheon as he squinted his eyes to get a better look on Jooheon's neck  
"This?" Jooheon said as he runs his fingers around his neck, the burnt mark made a perfect circle around his neck.  
"I was trying a new electric choker but turned out it was a failure product so it burned my neck."  
"You sell electric choker?" Minhyuk asked, curiosity can be heard in his voice  
"Some of the hybrids themselves are into BDSM, I was buying it on their request. Never get the chance to heal this because it burned pretty deep"  
"Oh.." Kihyun said as his mouth made an 'O' shape

-

"What is your relationship with Changkyun?" Felix asked as he leaned on Changbin's shoulder  
"Was" Felix sighed and rolled his eyes  
"Do you hate him that much?"  
"Who wouldn't anyway?" Changkyun suddenly said, sitting right in front of them  
"I killed half of his teammates" Felix sighed when Changbin clenched his jaw  
"And why would you kill them? You must had a reason to do that right?"  
"He doesn't need a reason, have you ever heard a psychopath kill for a reason?" Changbin spat, Changkyun only smiled and took a sip on his red wine.  
"Kihyun hyung trust him, I don't think Changkyun would just kill someone without any reason"  
"Even if he does, it's still a crime"  
"Would one of you actually tell me what happened between you the two of you?" Changkyun tilted his head and smiled  
"I was in the police academy" Felix's eyes widened  
"You were???" Changkyun nodded and smile  
"Yep! Best of my class" Changkyun said proudly  
"But I'm more of behind desk officer, not really fitting to be a field officer" Changkyun grinned  
"Oh! Changbin hyung is a field officer, right hyung?" Felix turned to looked at Changbin with his big eyes  
Changbin said nothing as he stared outside the window, Felix pouted but he turned his attention to Changkyun.  
"He must be a very good officer then, I'm weak, especially my legs so no field works for me" Changkyun grinned  
"I usually works with computer"  
"Oh! Are you a hacker??" Changkyun nodded  
"It's cool!" Felix said again, smiling widely  
"Yeah, it was fun but sadly it didn't last long..."  
"Uh? Why? Did something happened" Changkyun grinned at the way Changbin's body tensed  
"I used to work with Changbin in the same team, I was the youngest. They sure did spoil me rotten" Changkyun chuckled  
"Really????"  
"Yep, in our team each field agent was paired with one hacker so if anything goes out of plan, we'll be their eyes.  
I always paired up with Changbin, we worked really well"  
"Woahh... it's kind of cool, the thing you guys did" Felix said in awe.  
"It's cool, I definitely enjoyed our times together" Changkyun said as he smiled and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath before he spoke  
"But it was tiring... there was no loyalty at all..."  
"Loyalty...?"  
"Every time there was a fight, it was always _you and them_ , there was no _us_..." Changkyun took another sip of his red wine  
"Even when life was at stake, it's always you and them. As if being there, _living_ , was a _crime_ for me"  
"You have no honor as a police officer, you think it was a game? Saving people's lives? Fighting the bad guys? For you it was a game, wasn't it?" Changkyun's eyes immediately when cold and expressionless  
"Still acting as a good cop?" Changkyun cocked his eyebrows  
"Drop the act" he said coldly  
"Stop acting like you have the dignity and honor of a police officer" Felix looked at both males confused  
_"I tried"_ Changbin said as he gritted his teeth  
"But you _failed_ didn't you?"  
"I have no choice"  
"You fail me"  
"I didn't mean to"  
"You choose them over me" Changbin closed his eyes and shook his head  
"It had to be done"  
"No" Changkyun gritted his teeth  
"You had a choice, it's me or them. But you turned your back on me"  
"No... you're wrong"  
"It's now _mine and yours_ "  
"You don't understand" Changbin looked up, only to meet with Changkyun's cold eyes.  
_"You fail me"_

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things started to get real and confusing, Jooheon made quite a lot of appearances in recent chapters, do you think he will be one of the main cast?  
> The real thing that happened was quite complicated to explain so we're going slow to there, but definitely moving closer.  
> Changkyun used to be a police officer? What do you think happened in the past with him and Changbin? What does Changkyun mean by 'mine and yours'??  
> Please do tell me what you think of this chapter ^^
> 
> Hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian


	15. XV

Wonho squirmed a little under his blanket, he felt hot, really hot almost like burning and the clothes he was in were  wet from the sweat. His eyelids fluttered open as he blinked his eyes, his gaze immediately landed on the sleeping figure beside him.

Wonho shifted a little and put his hand on Hyungwon's forehead to check if the cat hybrid was burning as well, he let out a relief sigh when Hyungwon's body temperature was normal.

He turned his head when he heard the door was opened, it was Kihyun with a food tray in his hands. The cat hybrid smiled and put down the food tray in the bedside table and took a chair to sit.

"How are you feeling?" Kihyun asked as he wiped Wonho's sweat with a warm towel, the bunny hybrid winced at the hot temperature touching his sensitive skin.  
"Burning..." Kihyun chuckled  
"Of course, it was supposed to burn... the medicine has finished its work to clean your system so the fever should be down at anytime soon now" Kihyun smiled as he slid another pillow under Wonho's head.  
"I made you porridge" he said taking the bowl and stir it for a little bit, the bunny hybrid whined at the sight of hot puff of air from the porridge, it must be really hot.  
"Can't I eat ice cream?" The bunny pouted when Kihyun glared at him  
"Ice cream and cold foods only makes it worse, your fever hasn't go down so I can't risk anything." Kihyun said sternly, bringing a spoon of hot porridge to Wonho's mouth.  
"You don't even blow it for me" Wonho said pouting, Kihyun sighed and blow the porridge to cool down a bit purposely showing it to Wonho's face.  
"Here, open your mouth" Wonho happily opened his mouth  
"Ouch!" Wonho winced, the tip of his tongue was burned.  
"Hhaaa" he let out his tongue to cool it down while Kihyun rolled his eyes  
"You are too spoiled"  
"Who wouldn't honestly? With that boiling porridge, you have no sense of kindness" Hyungwon said, now fully awake beside Wonho. He ignored the way Kihyun glared and pointed a spoon at him.  
"You, shut up" Kihyun pointed his spoon right to Hyungwon's face, the younger hybrid rolled his eyes.

Hyungwon shifted to Wonho's side and took an apple from the food tray before biting it, munching on it lazily before slumping back down to the bed.

"Bet you would've blow it like some mad hybrid to cool it off until it's probably minus celsius cold if it was for your master" Kihyun was about to spat something when Wonho flicked Hyungwon's forehead  
"Show some respect, he's older than you" Wonho said holding back his laughter when the younger hybrid pouted  
"But he's shorter than me!"  
"Oh?" Wonho raised his eyebrows, both hybrids turned their head to Kihyun who was squinting his eyes at Hyungwon.

Wonho who sensed danger immediately took the bowl of porridge to his lap and managed to slipped out of the bed to the living room, wincing at the fighting noises coming out from the room.

Hyunwoo looked up in surprised when he spotted the hybrid, he shifted to the side and let the bunny hybrid to plopped down beside him in the couch.

"Why are you outside?" Hyunwoo asked, stroking Wonho's silvery locks  
"Kihyun and Hyungwon are fighting" Wonho answered, taking a spoonful of porridge.

Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows as his gaze landed on Minhyuk who was busy listening to Jooheon's mixtape, apparently the shop owner was also working as a composer and rapper as a hobby.

Hyunwoo shook his head, his teammate sometimes couldn't be more obvious than this. He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of two males (lovebirds) in front of him.

"What?" Minhyuk said looking a little bit annoyed as he crossed his arms on his chest  
"I think you should save your hybrid before Kihyun tear him apart"  
"Tear him apart what?" Minhyuk tilted his head and as if to answer Minhyuk's question there was a sound coming from the room  
"TINY BITCH CAN'T FIT A DICK IN HIS TINY BUTTHOLE"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CAN'T EVEN RIDE YOUR ALPHA WITH THAT NOODLE WOBBLY LEGS OF YOURS" Jooheon choked on his drink while Wonho was giggling softly, Minhyuk sighed and stand up.  
"The life of Lee Minhyuk in the shell called hybrids" he murmured to himself before walking to the room, minutes after Minhyuk came in they could hear things getting thrown.  
"BACK OFF FUCKER!"  
"LEE MINHYUK I SWEAR TO CUT YOUR DICK! LET GO OF ME" then they heard a loud growl from the room  
"HA! STOP THREATENING WITH BULLSHIT WHEN YOU BEGS FOR YOUR ALPHA'S DICK EVERY NIGHT YOU FUCKER"  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE CHANGKYUN IS AWAY! WHAT'S WRONG? BABY BOY MISS HIS DADDY??"  
"BITCH" Hyunwoo was about to check on the situation when they literally could feel Minhyuk's annoyance radiating from the room.

The two omegas shut their mouths as the tension getting thicker and thicker by each seconds, Wonho was now curling under Hyunwoo's arms after he finished his food. Safe and secure under his master's protection bubble.  
"Uhhh... are they... usually like this?" Jooheon asked unsure  
"Just let them be, Kihyun must be missing his master" Jooheon hummed as he watched Minhyuk walked outside with a cranky Hyungwon, a pout on his face while Kihyun followed from behind, hair disheveled and cheeks red and there's seemed to be scratch marks...?  
"Sit down" Minhyuk said in his  serious voice but both omegas refused to sit  
"Both of you" he said again as his eyes glowed dangerously with annoyance and the two omegas immediately sit down.  
Minhyuk sit not to far away from them and sighed as he massage his nose.  
"I'm at loss, why can't both of you just sit, interact like any other hybrids for like a second?" Hyungwon pouted but said nothing  
"He's an annoying cat" Kihyun said as he huffed  
"And you are a cat, it's not like you're a dog and he's a cat!"  
"That's exactly why! We're both cats, we were supposed to fight like this" Hyungwon defended himself  
"Every second?" Hyungwon chewed on his lips  
"Seconds consists of both of you trying to kill each other, scratching, strangling and biting? This?" Minhyuk said as he showed his arms that were full of scratches and bite marks, he also showed his neck where the bite marks seemed to be more severe.  
"I'll gladly shut both of you, no need to ask" Minhyuk said, taking a sip of his tea  
"Monstrous alpha" Kihyun mumbled  
"I'm sorry, what?" Minhyuk is now looking at Kihyun not believing what he just heard.  
"Monstrous? This?" He asked again, gesturing himself  
"Wait till-" Minhyuk words were cut off as Jooheon stepped in  
"I understand, cats tends to play around but it seemed like they're fighting right?" Kihyun nodded  
"I'm sorry, playing?" Minhyuk asked in disbelief  
"Yes, cat hybrids are normally like cat. They love playing with fellow cats and it might seemed like they were fighting but it's actually not"  
"Strangling and biting each other to death are considered as playing??" Jooheon nodded  
"That's why you fucker ruined it" Kihyun spat to Minhyuk  
"You shut up" Minhyuk glared to Kihyun  
"And stop harassing my cat" he said again, failed to notice the way Hyungwon smirked to Kihyun and thus the growling war began again.

Hyunwoo sighed as he carried Wonho back to his room, changed his wet clothes to fresh ones.  
Wonho watched Hyunwoo as he put the cover over his body and kissed his forehead, Wonho held Hyunwoo's hand when he was about to leave the room.

"Stay...?" Hyunwoo smiled and took a chair to sit  
"Sure"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many things happened, first I was attacked by DAY6 Shoot Me teasers, and also the news about Monsta X additional dates for Japan. Glad my boys are doing okay but my poor heart can't take it, I also heard about the concert in Madrid... so sad and confused as to why they don't allow lightstick in because isn't it the main purpose of buying lightstick? To use it when you attend concerts but I heard Monbebes Madrid are doing a project of paper hearts and phone's flashlight. To everyone who's going to any Monsta X concerts, have fun and stay safe! Respect our boys' personal space and enjoy your time together ^^


	16. XVI

"It seemed like my bunny is doing well" a man probably in his 20s said as he smoked his cigar as his dark orbs watched the screen in front of him  
"What should we do sir? Do you want us to take him immediately?"  
"No... it would make my bunny sad, wouldn't it? We don't want anything happened to him..." the man said again as a wicked grin appeared on his face  
"That pet shop owner... he lied to us didn't he?"  
"We believe so, sir"  
"Good... let's play with some electricity" the man grinned

-

The whole trip to Korea was quiet, nobody said anything not even after they've arrived at the airport. It seemed like the conversation they had back in the plane was the cause of this uncomfortable and awkward silence, Felix sighed as Changbin's hand was still on his waist, not letting him go even for a second.

Honestly, Felix didn't even know why Changbin hate Korea this much. He couldn't understand the hate towards his hometown and its people, the way Changbin's guard is always up well not like it doesn't when they're in Australia but somehow Felix can sense how tensed Changbin's body was.  
Felix looked up and smiled to Changbin, he kissed the older male's cheek.

"Don't be so tense..." Changbin only nodded but his guard is still up.  
"It's our ride" Changkyun said as he walked towards the black car.

The ride was silent just like before it was as if the unspoken apology sealed their lips tight.

They quickly arrived at a huge mansion, it eas so magnificent Felix couldn't take his eyes off of the mansion.

"Follow me" Changkyun said before entering the mansion, all the butlers and maids have already waiting in line, bowing down to Changkyun.

"Where's Hyunwoo hyung?" Changkyun asked to a middle-aged man, probably the head butler.  
"Upstairs master Changkyun, in master Wonho's room" Changkyun nodded before turning back to face the two males  
"The two of you wait here" Felix nodded  
"Take care of their belongings" Changkyun said to the head butler before going upstairs.

Felix had to dragged Changbin to the couch amd sit there because the older male was so suspicious about the whole mansion thing. Felix looked up to the big chandelier above them, it was only a simple circles and it looked modern not antique but he's pretty sure that those sparkling things are diamonds.

 

The ceilings were also carved with italics carving, making the whole mansion looked more expensive than it already is.

 

"Would you like some honey tea sir?" The head butler politely asked  
"Uh y-"  
"No" Changbin said coldly, Felix turned his head and looked at Changbin in disbelief  
"No??" Felix asked back, his fox ears twitching in annoyance.  
"We just landed here and I haven't drink or eat anything in the plane because you said it might be dangerous and Changkyun might put a poison in it but I don't see any harm in asking for a cup of honey tea??" Felix crossed his arms on his chest and huffed  
"Yes, I would like to have some tea" Felix said to the head butler, he nodded and quickly ordered a maid to make the tea.  
"Whose mansion is this?" Felix asked to the head butler  
"Uhhh... Mr...?"  
"Mr. Kim" the man smiled, Felix nodded  
"This mansion belongs to Master Son Hyunwoo"  
"Uhhmm..." Felix tapped his chin, his eyebrows furrowed un confusion  
"The... the owner of X Clan company?" He asked carefully  
"Yes, the owner of X Clan company" Mr. Kim smiled  
"Ah! Wow... I didn't know Changkyun is that important... woah" Felix said amazed by the fact that Changkyun knows the most powerful man in Korea.  
"Master Changkyun is Master Hyunwoo's cousin" Felix choked on his tea  
"C-cousin?? Woahhh" before Felix said anything Changkyun was back, he changed his clothes into a more comfortable ones. A white shirt with black pants, his hair was styled down.

He took a seat in front of the couple, signaling the maids to bring over some snacks for him.

"Hyunwoo hyung will be here soon, do you want to have dinner first or wait for him?" Changkyun casually said looking at the two males  
"I would like to finish this as soon as possible" Changbin said as he gritted his teeth  
"Do you think it'll take long for Hyunwoo to come here?" Changkyun nodded.  
"The bunny is currently under medication so his presence is needed"  
"The hybrid...?" Changkyun nodded  
"Felix?" A voice called from behind, Felix turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Kihyun  
"Kihyun hyung...?"

-

"It's bad" Hyolyn clicked her tongue  
"How bad is bad?" Dasom asked beside her  
"Bad... real bad..." Hyolyn said as she looked at Wonho's blood sample through the microscope  
"I didn't think it would developed like this..."  
"What? The blue flower DNA?" Hyolyn nodded  
"Even after being separated from the hybrid's sytem they can still survive... they're even evolving now" Hyolyn chewed on her lips  
"We need to find the cure or whatever to stop this... he... the hybrid couldn't possibly survive with this"  
"He could" Hyolyn swear she never turned her head that fast  
"Younghyun?" The man leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"There's always the _odd possibilities_ " he said again, fixing his glasses  
"Odd possibilities?" Dasom asked, squinting her eyes  
"It's impossible, we've been searching about the _Auvrea Fis_ for years... they're not real" Hyolyn gritted her teeth  
"Are they?" Younghyun cocked his eyebrows  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's no official records about their nonexistence and thus it can't be said for sure whether they're real or no"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying, no official records so it can also mean that nobody can proof that they're real, they are a fantasy, a mere dream of mad scientists" Hyolyn glared at Younghyun  
"They are the blood of the light not some dreams of mad scientists, they've been here longer than us but unfortunately their beauty comes with a great sacrifice... the extinction of their race"  
"And where do you know all of this?" Hyolyn crossed her arms, Younghyun tilted his head and smiled  
"Books... history..." Hyolyn rolled her eyes  
"Please do something more useful" she sighed  
"Sure..." Younghyun smiled and walked away  
"But they might be the only way to safe your bunny" Younghyun said before disappearing  
Hyolyn sighed as he took a seat in fron of Dasom and rubbed her nose bridge.  
"Do you think what Younghyun said is right?"  
"I don't know, I don't even fuckin know where did he get all of that from... Auvrea Fis... they're not real... are they?"


	17. XVII

"How have you been?" Kihyun asked as he gave Felix a cup of chamomile tea  
"I'm okay hyung" Felix smiled and sipped his tea  
"How's life?"  
"Umm... life's fine..."  
"But?"  
"Changbin is too overprotective sometimes, it's really hard when I have group projects which forced us to stay at one of our mates' house"  
"It's because he cares for you " Kihyun smiled  
"How was your mate?" Kihyun coughed a few times  
"Good" Felix raised his eyebrows  
"Just good?"  
"He's still a kid... sometimes but other than that everything is fine"  
"Oh!" Felix gasped as Changkyun walked to their table, he was wearing a simple white shirt with black tight pants, he wore his sunglasses on the back of his head, the purring sounds of his car can be heard clearly.

 

"Babe" he said as he leaned down and kissed Kihyun, earning a cute giggle from the cat hybrid. Changkyun pulled away after a while and took a seat beside Kihyun, wrapping his hand around Kihyun's tiny shoulders.  
"So, what did you talk with Hyunwoo hyung?" Felix shook his head sadly  
"We didn't get the chance to talk, Changbin hyung said it was already too late and I need to sleep because I might get exhausted if I stay up for another minute" Felix said in one breath, earning a chuckle from Kihyun  
"And did you say that you don't want to?" Felix pouted at Kihyun's question  
"No..." Kihyun laughed at Felix's expression  
"Then you can't be mad all day because of it, you don't even fight back!" Kihyun laughed again, tears forming in his eyes  
"Oh?" The three males turned around to see Wonho was at the hallway, all wrapped up in blanket.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Kihyun immediately stood up and rushed to Wonho's side  
"What are you doing? I told you to take a rest!" Kihyun nagged but leading Wonho to the couch anyway.  
"I'm bored..." Wonho sit and pouted at Kihyun  
"Oh right, Hyunwoo hyung has some works in London. Hui just called this morning, said it was important" Changkyun said, taking a big bite of a strawberry ice cream cake.  
"Felix this is Wonho the hybrid we were talking about before" Felix looked up with big eyes full of curiosity  
"Beautiful" he said unconsciously and immediately blushed when he realized what he just said  
"Thank you" Wonho said as he smiled, reaching out his hand and shook Felix's gently  
"Uh!" Both of them yelp when there was a spark of electricity when their skin touched  
"What did...?"  
"Are you both fine?" Kihyun asked, examining both of the hybrids' hands  
"I didn't know hybrids can shot electricity" Changkyun said in awe  
"Stay away from him" they all looked up to see Changbin not too far away from them

 

-

 

"Are you sure? Hyungwon seems to like you" Minhyuk said as he watched his usual cranky cat hybrid snuggled to Jooheon, rubbing his head to Jooheon's face and curled up into a small ball on Jooheon's lap.  
"You don't even bother to say hello when I'm home" Minhyuk said rolling his eyes  
"All you did was jumping on me and scratched my face" Hyungwon shot him a sleepy glare before burying his face on the crook of Jooheon's neck  
"Well, it must be because of I'm used to hybrids' presence ... I'm what you call a beta in their world" Minhyuk raised his eyebrows  
"I don't have the alpha aura like you, hybrids tend to be more calmer and comfortable around betas because we don't have strong pheromones like most of alphas does. It's like alphas usually radiates with threats"  
"Me? Threats? I'm the most likable person on earth, my smile scream sunshine" Hyungwon snorted  
"That's why I don't like you"  
"Oh?"  
"You radiates too much sun, it's too unhealthy for me" Hyungwon said as he lapped at Jooheon's neck, giving it little bites.  
"Hey, he's your owner" Jooheon said as he laughed a little at the ticklish feeling  
"Exactly, I'm driving you home Honey, Hyungwon off of Honey now" the cat hybrid lets out a low growl  
"You can't keep him for yourself you sleepy cat"  
"Yes I can" Hyungwon said as he held Jooheon tighter  
"It's fun to be with you but I need to go home, the other hybrids are waiting for me" Jooheon said with an apologetic smile on his face  
"Then can I meet with them? I can sleepover at anytime because Minhyuk is always busy with his works and always leave me alone"  
"Hey!" Minhyuk yelled from the car  
"I did not raised you to be this brat!"  
"Exactly, you were not the one rising me sunshine" Hyungwon rolled his eyes and let go of Jooheon  
"See you tomorrow?" Jooheon smiled and nodded  
"See you tomorrow" he said as he petted Hyungwon's head

 

-

 

The drive was silent because Minhyuk was deep in his own thoughts, they arrived at Jooheon's house in no time as Minhyuk looked at the medium-sized building. Exactly like a shelter or home for those hybrids who needed protection.

"Thanks" Jooheon said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

He gave Minhyuk one last wave before going in, leaving Minhyuk alone in the dark roads. The neighborhood was a little bit creepy with its dark alleys, there were almost no street lamp as the only buildings there were old buildings from the war era.

Minhyuk's eyes catch a glimpse of shadow from one of the dark alleys, he took his glasses and looked again.

There it was, a man in a long coat and black cap. Looking directly to Jooheon's house, talking to someone on the phone.

"Scan the profile" Minhyuk said as he waited a few moments for the system to get the files that he wanted.

Yes, this glasses was created by Changkyun. The smart boy planted a computer software in this glasses to make Minhyuk's jobs easier because Minhyuk often works in the field rather than from behind the desk.

Lee Jaeyeon, 18 an orphanage who currently lives in 04 foster home. His parents died when he was 3 years old and the case was remained unsolved because no evidence could be found so they stopped the investigation.

Minhyuk's eyes darted to the dark alley, the boy was still there and seemed like he was arguing on the phone.

"Give Changkyun a message"

_Yes sir_

"Lee Jaeyeon"

 

-

 

"It's been a hard night uh?" Jooheon said as he looked outside the window  
"Wonho... I hope he's doing okay"  
"Oh, he is" Jooheon eyes widened and turned around  
"Who are-"Jooheon's words were cut off as he was shot by a tranquilizers  
"Just someone who wants to play~"


	18. XVIII

"Oh Hyunwoo, you came earlier than expected" Hui said as he entered his office  
"I hope Changkyun wasn't making any trouble around here while he visit" Hui suddenly stopped sorting out papers and looked up  
"Changkyun? Oh, no, not Changkyun" Hui laughed  
"He was such a troublemaker kid back in the days but ever since he got that cat hybrid, he rarely makes any trouble though sometimes he is" Hui shook his head  
"It's not about Changkyun this time... I was calling you because my team got a lead to your blue flower case, though we still can't be 100% sure that it's related to the ones in Korea but we found some similarities in both cases." Hui said as he gave Hyunwoo a pile of case files

Hui is the Chief of Police Department in Boston and one of Hyunwoo's trsuted men, he often gave Hyunwoo cases which have connections to the underdogs so Hyunwoo could handle them better, cases which government choose to ignore or buried because they were too risky.

Hui was Changkyun baby sitter while the boy live in Boston for about 3 years, got under his wings in police department, got promoted before moving to Korea to become an agent there. Hui would sometimes joked about how Changkyun betrayed him and worked for Korean's government instead of him.

But Hui from all of the people have known better as to why Changkyun moved to Korea, that boy got his own reason that he choose not to tell anyone and that includes Hyunwoo but Hyunwoo has connections, in which hiding something from him was impossible.

So Hyunwoo found out what was Changkyun's reason but he never told the boy that he knew, it was a private reason after all.

"They are files from June to August, we also have collected the unsolved cases with drugs as the possibility of C.O.D but remained unsolved" Hyunwoo nodded as his eyes scanned the file carefully.

There were lot of possible cases related to blue flower but he needed to confirm them with S.Coups first, after all he was the one chasing the blue flower case.

"Nothing close to BDH?"  
"There is one, a new case" Hui said as he gave Hyunwoo a case file  
"It's about a dog hybrid who were recently rescued by one of our police officer, we're still under investigation and we put him in hospital under my men's watch. We found him high on drugs, it was hard to determined which drugs but we found a trace of blue flower and BDH's signature of slave hybrids so it's possible" Hyunwoo hummed and nodded  
"How was your new hybrid?" Hui asked as he took a sip of his coffee  
"Healing... Kihyun just gave him a medication for his feral side, it worked for now but we still need to watch over him"  
"I see, I'm sorry for asking you to come here but I couldn't risk anything. The government has been very sensitive about the smallest things so I had no choice"  
"Isn't it more dangerous for me to come here?" Hyunwoo chuckled  
"It is but they won't be suspicious if I gave you this" Hui said as he gave Hyunwoo an invitation  
"Wedding? Yours?" Hui shook his head  
"My little sister's" Hui grinned  
"We've been friends ever since junior high so it's not a weird thing for you to come here"  
"Wicked but smart  
"Come with your hybrid if you can" Hyunwoo nodded  
"Sure"

 

-

 

"Where is Jooheon?" Hyungwon asked as he entered the room, all eyes landed on him.  
"Uh? I haven't seen him since yesterday" Kihyun muttered  
"Why?"  
"He was supposed to come here today but I haven't seen him as well" Hyungwon said as he plopped down next to Wonho who was curling up as a ball covered with blanket  
"Maybe he was running late?" Hyungwon bite his nails  
"Maybe..."  
"Please stop fighting" Felix said as he held Changbin's hand  
"I don't understand why both of you hate each other! And more importantly Wonho hyung is not a bad guy!" Felix said again as he looked up to Changbin  
"Yeah? Then care to explain why there was a spark of electricity coming out from him?" Changbin snapped  
"For your information, the spark was coming out from both hybrids not just Wonho and it might also indicate something unusual happening in their system so I suggest you to laid back and let me do my job. I believe their interaction is not something threatening to their lives" Kihyun said stepping up in the conversation because Changkyun looked like he was ready to murder someone and so did Changbin.  
"Are you a doctor or something? How can you be so sure?"  
"I have medical experiences, I'm a paramedic which makes me have more experiences than you. I'm the first to help in any kind of accidents that involves hybrids, I'm the first to know what, why and how it happened so unless you have a medical background I highly suggest you to back off" Kihyun said as he squinted his eyes, Changkyun smirked from beside him  
"You too Changkyun, stop being a brat for once and respect your elders. I know that you two have some bad past and all but please, it was all in the past and you can't keep living chained by it. You two needs to let go of it at some point, face it and grow the fuck up. You two are adults, not some street child and this is certainly not a street fight."  
"Some bad past? So you think by killing almost all of my teammates is just some bad past? So it's okay for him to forget it and then live like there was nothing wrong? So you think taking other's life is not considered as a sin? As something you should feel bad about? Because it was just some bad past??" Changbin snapped at Kihyun  
"Hyung please stop..." Felix frowned, he was on the edge of tears but Changbin was having none of it  
"Why can't you understand?!" He snapped at Felix  
"That man killed my teammates! Killed the people who gave him a roof, a shelter and a family for what? For a reason he didn't even bother to tell us!! He killed my friends, my family and my teammates! He killed them right in front of my eyes!" Changbin said, his voice was raising and failed to realize that Felix was shaking now.  
"Why do you keep asking me to forgive him??? How would you feel if someone close to you, someone who you thought of as a brother killed your family right in front of your eyes??! Forgiveness????!? I don't think I can, can you????" Changbin spat  
"I don't know..." Felix muttered under his breath  
"You're right, I know nothing about how you feel. I'm selfish for asking you to forgive him without knowing how you must've felt, I'm selfish for thinking that I know you. I don't have a family, I have never seen my parents' face... you're right." Felix said as he stood up and walked away  
"Felix!" Kihyun called but Felix kept walking away, Kihyun clicked his tongue and run after the boy  
"I'm not sure what you've been facing for in your whole life but saying things like that is low, especially to someone whom you keep closed to your heart" Wonho said as he stood, taking Hyungwon's hand and dragged him away.

 

-

 

"Lee Jooheon" a man muttered under his breath  
Jooheon groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking slowly to adjust to the lighting in the dim room. His whole body was aching but especially his neck, as if he just wore an electric collar...

Collar?

"Oh! You're awake~" the man said whistling  
"Who are you?" Jooheon asked as he squinted his eyes to get a better look on the man  
"Who am I is not important, the thing is... boss want to play with you~"  
"Boss?"

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a new appearance of Hui! And there's more things to be unfold, what do you think Changkyun's reason is? And... Jooheon is caught?


	19. XIX

"Wonho?" Hyunwoo called in his dark bedroom, looking for any sign of his bunny hybrid.

Hyunwoo stopped as he watched Wonho's sleeping figure on the floor, all wrapped up in his blanket, chest rising and fall slowly.

His long eyelashes fluttered softly as his flawless milky white skin shine under the moonlight. His cherry lips were curved in a small pout and his bunny ears would sometimes twitched at the slightest sound.

Hyunwoo kneeled as he picked up his bunny hybrid, Wonho always sleep carelessly even though he already got the biggest and fluffiest bed, it has something to do with bunnies' natural habitat the hybrid said.

Wonho squirmed a little as his eyea fluttered open, big brown eyes looking at Hyunwoo sleepily.

"M-master...?" Wonho whispered  
"Sshhh, go back to sleep bunny" Hyunwoo said as he laid Wonho on the soft surface of the bed, fixing his blanket before he kissed the bunny hybrid's forehead softly.  
"You're home earlier..." Wonho muttered sleepily  
"Yes, you don't want to go back to sleep?" Wonho shook his head as he reached out for Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo chuckled at how cute Wonho was, he took of his suit and neck tie before unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white shirt and laid himself beside the bunny hybrid.

Wonho immediately snuggled to the warmth in front of him and buried his nose on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck, smelling the strong cologne the man use.

His nose scrunched at the strong smell before he coughed, earning a chuckle from Hyunwoo.

"You don't like the smell?" Wonho shook his head adorably  
"It's too strong... I like yours better" Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows in confusion  
"Mine? Which one?"  
"Your natural scent ..."  
"And how do I smell?"  
"Like... umm... the first rain? You know the earthy smell... hngghh I don't know how to explain it" Wonho whined  
"Like summer rain?" Wonho nodded and giggled  
"Yes, summer rain!" Hyunwoo smiled as he stroked Wonho's soft locks  
"What were you doing before?" Wonho suddenly pouted  
"Changbin is so rude to Felix, I don't understand him!" Hyunwoo smiled softly to Wonho  
"That's because Felix is very important to him, Changbin is like Hyungwon. They never showed their true feelings or rather don't know how"  
"How come you know him this well?"  
"Because he was Changkyun's teammate" Wonho eyes widened  
"He-" Hyunwoo put a finger on Wonho's lips and shook his head  
"It's between them, there's no room for us to interfere okay?" Wonho nodded but still looking worried

 

 

-

 

 

"It's been days! He was supposed to come here" Hyungwon said as he chewed on the shrimp.  
"Maybe he's busy, you know that he runs a pet shop" Hyungwon glared but say nothing as he continued to eat in silence.

Of course Minhyuk is worried too but jumping into conclusions such as something bad happened to Jooheon wasn't his thing, sure he'll check on the boy later but not now, not when his own cat hybrid hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Did you drink your medicine?" Hyungwon ignored him  
"Hyungwon" Minhyuk called as he squinted his eyes  
"Yes, I drink it daily. That motherfucking bitter medicines, I swear to God that eating an ass still taste better than those pills" Hyungwon muttered.

Minhyuk clenched his fists at the way how casually Hyungwon mentioned his past when he use to work as a sex hybrid, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have works today so I won't be here until 7, you can call over Dowoon or Wonpil to accompany you here" Minhyuk said as he stood up  
"I'm going to sleep" Hyungwon said as he took the last piece of his shrimp  
"Until 7?"  
"Yes"

 

 

-

 

 

Minhyuk fixed his suit as he knocked on the door a few times, waiting for a moment before the door was opened.

"I'm sorry sir but the shop is closed today"  
"I know" Minhyuk said as he took off his sunglasses and smiled, the girl in front of him blushed  
"I would like to speak with Jooheon" he said again, waiting for an answer as the girl chewed on her lips  
"I'm sorry but who are you sir?"  
"Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk." The girl's eyes widened as she quickly stepped aside and let Minhyuk in  
"J-Jooheon is not here, I think he left earlier this morning" Minhyuk raised his eyebrows  
"Left?"  
"Y-yes, he was gone by the time I woke up around 7 in the morning"  
"Is it normal for him to leave early like that?" The girl shook her head  
"No, he would usually greet all the other hybrids first before leaving but I think it's something important..." Minhyuk nodded as he scanned the room, it was mostly filled with hybrid things.

There was a big book shelve on the farthest corner and a set of couch near it, it was simple and comfortable until Minhyuk's eyes catch something.

"Mind if I take a look around?" The girl shook her head  
"If you don't mind sir, I need to take care of the other hybrids"  
"Sure...?"  
"Wonhee" the girl smiled  
"Thank you, Wonhee" the girl smiled before she excused herself

Minhyuk's eyes landed on that one thing, one odd in the forest of evens. He reached out to swiped it using his handkerchief, it was a trace of glitter powder.

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows as he looked around, Jooheon didn't look like the type to use make up, Wonhee might be but not this glitter and there it was, a bunch of wind chimes inside a glass box on the table not too far away from where he stand.

Minhyuk took few steps closer as he scanned the materials, there were bottles of glitter powder but something was wrong.

Was glitter supposed to be mixed like this? And if they indeed bought the mixed colors wasn't it more convenient to buy a larger bottle instead of small ones?

Minhyuk took a bottle and looking at the glittery powder inside.

"What are you doing?" Minhyuk put down the bottle and turned around to see a bunny hybrid.  
"I was looking around" Minhyuk smiled  
"Who are you?" He asked, eyes squinting  
"My name is Minhyuk, I'm Jooheon's friend" the hybrid nodded and take a step closer to him, eyes looking at what was Minhyuk doing curiously.  
"Say... were these bottles supposed to be mixed colored glitters?" The hybrid tilted his head  
"No... they were supposed to have different colors..." his eyebrows knitted in confusion  
"What is your name?" The hybrid looked up  
"My name is Hyunjin" he smiled, Minhyuk nodded as he took out his phone  
"Hyunjin..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to tell you a secret but don't let the others or Wonhee knows, can you do that?" Hyunjin nodded cautiously  
"Jooheon is away-"  
"What happened to Jooheon hyung??" Hyunjin asked out loud before realizing his mistake  
"Oh... I'm sorry"  
"It's okay, I need you to tell the others that Jooheon is away with one of my colleagues okay? He won't be home soon but he will be"  
"Is he?" Minhyuk was taken aback by the question  
"I... I think I heard something last night..." Hyunjin said as he chewed on his lips, bunny ears flopping down  
"B-but I was working on my homework so I didn't pay attention to it... if... if-"  
"Sshhh" Minhyuk held Hyunjin's shoulders firmly  
"He'll be fine, this is my number. Call me if there's anything happen or if you need anything okay?" Hyunjin nodded  
"Keep this between us" the hybrid linked his pinky promise with Minhyuk's  
"One more thing" Minhyuk raised his eyebrows  
"I heard electricity buzzing, like the ones in electric collars"

 

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I'm back, bringing Minhyuk in action~ y'all will see him fighting the bad guys soon but before that we'll need to go through some painful events ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	20. XX

“Felix” Changbin called but the hybrid didn’t budge at all  
“I’m sorry” he could see the way Felix rolled his eyes  
“If you’re sorry than say it to Changkyun, what you did was beyond… stupid” Felix said again, looking up to Changbin  
“Your words not only hurt my feelings but Changkyun’s too, I understand that he killed your family but think again… you said he’s like a little brother to you right? Like he’s your family, you guys took him in and gave him a shelter… don’t you think he has his own reason? To… to kill his own family? Just like that? Without giving _you_ , his older brother a reason… Why did he do it, why it had to be your teammates… Why did he leave… everything has its own reasons hyung. Don’t look at this with in one side... Think from both sides.” Changbin took a seat in front of the hybrid and sighed  
“He killed your teammates, I get it but he killed **_his family_ ** and I think it’s way more painful to him, to take the lives of his loved ones not only that but to run and hide, closing yourself from the world and becoming a wanted man whom his own brother swore to kill. Think about it again” Felix said before he left the room  
“A reason huh…”

 

 

-

 

 

“Look up” Jooheon groaned at the sting pain in his whole body and opened his eyes, blinking slowly to adjust to the light in the room.  
“Did you have a nice nap?” a man, probably in his 30s asked him with a wicked smile on his face  
“W-who are you?” the man chuckled  
“People around here called me _The Hound_ ” the man said again, smoking his pipe and blow the smoke to Jooheon’s face, earning a series of coughs from the boy.  
“You see…” the man circled Jooheon  
“I really hate it… when a dog didn’t obey its master and ran away…” he said this time facing Jooheon, his eyes pierced through Jooheon’s spine  
“Of course as a master I need to teach him a lesson but he was too…. Precious to _that_ person” he put a suitcase on the table near to where Jooheon was tied  
“Do you perhaps know a hybrid named Hoseok?” Jooheon’s eyes widened at the mention of Wonho’s real name  
“Judging from your reaction I guess it’s a yes” the man chuckled again, clicking open the case as his eyes glinted dangerously.  
“Hoseok was…. _His_ favorite, a spoiled bunny hybrid” the man said as he took a shiny knife from the suitcase  
“What do you want? I had nothing to do with whoever hybrid you talked just now” Jooheon spat  
“Oh, what I want? It’s simple…. For the dog to be back” Jooheon rolled his eyes despite the ringing sounds in his head  
“Not to be rude or what but you calling a bunny hybrid a dog is… plain idiot, who calls their pet dog anyway?” Jooheon said with much self-control to his own surprise  
“He was only a pet to sell but he has caused so many troubles for my business…”  
“Well sir _The Hound_ , a hybrid follows after its master so if this bunny hybrid is such a trouble maker then I have no doubt that you must be the same too” Jooheon said as he spat, the man gritted his teeth and punched him on his jaw angrily.

Jooheon hissed at the pain, his jawbone must’ve been shifted from the hard punch he got. He coughed a few times before spitting out the blood inside his mouth and looked up to the man in front of him.

“You feel strong and powerful by hitting a man tied up in a chair huh?” the man growled and gripped his collar  
“Shut up you trash!”  
“My, isn’t that your nickname?” Jooheon asked rolling his eyes earning a loud growl from the man.

Punches after punches landed on his face and body to the point he felt numb all over, blood scattered everywhere on the floor to the table near him. His clothes were covered in blood that it turned into red despite the original color being white.

“You are the one tied here, still thinking yourself so highly huh?!” Jooheon blinked his eyes, trying to get a better look on the man in front of him. His eyes were blurry and his head was so dizzy he could die right now.  
“And you are the one who punched a man _tied_ in a chair” Jooheon managed to say before he coughed up more blood

The man groaned in frustration as he shoved all the metal things on the table, making a loud clinking sounds. Jooheon winced at the sound before he coughed.

“Say…” Jooheon said weakly  
“If you want to take the bunny hybrid so bad, why don’t you just take him instead of punching me here? Because dude, doing this won’t get you to anywhere” Jooheon shook his head  
“I know that you are the one who hide him back when we sent our men to search for him”  
“I know nothing about it” Jooheon said as he grinned  
“I also know that you were under Sejun’s control back when you took the hybrid in” Jooheon’s eyes widened at the man’s words  
“Oh, you didn’t know? You think the hybrid was all safe and sound while you were gone right? Let me tell you a secret…” the man leaned down to whisper in Jooheon’s ear  
“Do you really think the blank memories you have were caused by your sleep?” the man grinned  
"And the buzzing sounds of electric collars... the burning pains..."

 

 

-

 

 

“About what you said the other day” Hyolyn suddenly said as she leaned against the door frame of Younghyun’s lab  
“Yes?” Younghyun turned around and raised his eyebrows  
“What makes you think they are real?”  
“Books… stories…” Hyolyn clicked her tongue  
“So you think you could just say that a rare kind of hybrid race was real based on books? Stories??!” Hyolyn raised her voice  
“So you think a smoke came out of nowhere from the sky without a fire?” this time Younghyun said seriously, his eyes were dark, clouded by anger and irritation  
“We are doctors, scientists… we live based on proofs! Proofs that you choose to ignore because they were books and stories!” Younghyun said as he raised from his seat  
“If you can’t bring yourself to at least hear what they said then don’t even bother to come here! I did not devote my life to hear your bullshit denials!” Younghyun gritted his teeth, Hyolyn was taken aback by Younghyun’s sudden anger  
“All of us have our own reasons as to why we do the things that normal people won’t do… a reason to keep us alive… to keep us running and if you are one of the normal people that walked along with the flow then don’t bother, don’t even bother trying to understand what we, the abnormalities tried to do for our whole life because your eyes were closed to our truth from the beginning.” Younghyun said as he stepped forward, pushing Hyolyn out of his lab.  
“But I’m going to tell you one thing…” Hyolyn looked up  
“Lee Hoseok and Lee Felix”

 

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to think of it, I did say in the first chapter that this story will be two or three chapters book instead of this long ass story consists of 20 chapters and more to come lol  
> I'm going to focus on Changkyun and Changbin's problem for now and the others will follow soon after.


	21. XXI

Changkyun sighed as he sat in front of his laptop in his studio, things have been… weird lately for him. Starting from the thing that happened between him and Changbin, and suddenly all other things followed up like a storm. Hitting him hard on the face with a full force.

Changkyun closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, memories of the past started to flood his mind.

 

»—«

 

_“You’re the new kid?” A voice said, looking at Changkyun with judging eyes._

_The boy in question fidgeted with his fingers, everything was so… intimidating. Unlike in Boston, where everyone knows him and friendly with him because he was under Hui’s wing._

_Things were different here, he didn’t know a single person, well- if Hyunwoo counts then he would gladly said it but since the said man was… very important around here, he didn’t want to cause any scene or favoritism._

_“Go easy on him.” A man with sharp eyes said, looking at Changkyun smiling._   
_“My name is Changbin, and I guess I’m older than you?” He asked, tilting his head and reached out his hand in friendly manner._   
_“I’m C-changkyun sir” Changkyun said stuttering, immediately cursing himself before reaching out to shake Changbin’s offered hand._   
_“I’m not gonna bite and please no sir, just call me hyung okay?” Changbin said again, smiling widely at Changkyun._   
_“Geez, Changbin is our savior for yet another day again.” Another man said rolling his eyes._   
_“Shut up Yoo Youngjae.” Changbin stuck out his tongue._   
_“I’m Youngjae.” The man said as he gave Changkyun a small smile._   
_“Don’t be so nervous, we’re all actually a nice group, just didn’t know how to smile.” Changbin said again._   
_“So… what are you good at?” Another man, this time Changkyun was having a hard time telling him apart whether he’s a man or woman._   
_“I’m Jeonghan.” The man said again, smiling so prettily Chankgyun was almost blinded by his smile._   
_“I’m good at computers.”_   
_“Ohhhh, fancy~” All of them said in unison, Changkyun blinked._   
_“You see...” Changbin chuckled._   
_“We’re the buff guys who works on field, we know near to damn nothing about technology. Call us old man, we don’t care because we might be ones.”_   
_“I’m not buff.” A voice said._   
_“Neither do us.” Another voice said._   
_“But most of us okay?” Changbin rolled his eyes_   
_“The ones usually work with computers and technologies like that are Team Omega.”_   
_“Team Omega?” Changkyun raised his eyebrows in curiousity, were they a group of omega hybrids?_   
_“Not the hybrids one but well, some of them. This unit is divided into two teams, Alpha and Omega. We,” Changbin said gesturing at him and the guys in the back._   
_“Are Team Alpha, while Jeonghan there is part of Team Omega.” Changkyun’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape._   
_“Very different to Boston eh?” A man suddenly said from behind, Changkyun turned around almost falling to the floor._

_The man was slightly taller than him and has a whisker-like dimples, his hair was dyed to dirty blond and it seemed that he has a canine teeth that shows up when he smiled._

_“I’m Daehyun.” The man said again as he circled his hand around Changkyun’s shoulders and laughed as the boy was flustered by his sudden act._   
_“Stop emitting your damn pheromones.” Youngjae hissed._   
_“I am not” Daehyun said, looking all innocent but if only Changkyun knew_   
_“Geez, it’s because Daehyun is a fuckin hybrid and you are his mate Yoo Youngjae. Please stop all this… mate… lovers or whatever thing is.” Another man said, he has a tanned skin and very sharp eyes._   
_“Oh look, the ‘single for life’ has opened his mouth.” Youngjae sneered._

_The man growled before he jumped on Youngjae, they soon involved in what seemed like a very unreasonable fight to Changkyun. He was pulled from his thoughts by Changbin who was taking his hands and lead him outside the room._

_“Have you meet our leader?” Changkyun shook his head_   
_“Come on, I bet he’s waiting for you.” Changbin said again as he smiled before leading Changkyun through corridors after corridors._

_They took the lift to the next floor, the door was opened with a ‘ding’ and they both stepped out from the lift. Changkyun was presented with a very big and spacious office with glasses walls around so people could see the insides._

_The room was filled with arts, from paintings to vinyl records, not forgetting the fact that there were tall and big bookshelves on both sides of the room filled with thick and old books._

_Changbin chuckled as he knock on the glass door before opening it, stepping aside to let Changkyun in._

_“The newbie is here.” Changkyun winced at the nickname._

_He wasn’t a newbie back in Boston, he was a senior officer with a quite high rank back in Hui’s place. He has 5 years experiences under Hui’s training as his personal hand. He worked on lots of cases, from the hardest ones to the simplest ones. He even reopened a cold case and able to solved it along with Yanan and Yuto._

_Changkyun was no newbie._

_The man that was looking from outside the glass windows turned around and looked at Changkyun from head to toe, raising his eyebrows at him. This man simply has the most intimidating aura Changkyun ever seen along with Hyunwoo and S. Coups. Changkyun gulped down nervously as a bead of sweat trickled down from his temple._

_“And you are?” Chankgyun gulped, this man has the most fuckin low voice he ever heard._   
_“C-C-Changkyun s—s-s-sir” Changkyun closed his eyes tight as he cursed himself for stuttering so bad._

_Okay, he was no newbie back in Boston but he’s in Korea now. In this man’s area, the man who fitted to be a mafia leader than a team leader who works for the government. He looked like he’s fitted to be the leader of the rebels._

_Changkyun was definitely a newbie in front of this man._

_“From what department were you before?”_   
_“D-d-d-department s-sir?” The man sighed and at this moment Changkyun feared for his life_   
_“Your skills.” He said again, looking irritated_   
_“I-I-I-I’m g-g-good a-at c-c-computers s-sir” Changkyun looked down, not wanting to look at the man in the eyes._

_He suddenly felt that Changbin was shaking beside him, was he trembling from the fear? Was this man in front of him were that fearful?_

_Suddenly Changbin bursted into laughters, he dropped to the floor on his knees as he hugged his stomach._

_“Oh my fucking God! You are stuttering!” Changbin said again as he laughed, wiping the tears away from his eyes._

_Changkyun was looking at Changbin horrified, one because that man was laughing at him and secondly because that man was laughing in front of the most frightening man Changkyun ever seen in his life._

_“Stop laughing and get up.” The man said again which Changbin followed immediately_   
_“Yes sir.” Changbin said sounding very different from before, there was a serious tone in his voice._

_Something changed in his demeanor._

_Who was this guy?_

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback still not over yet guys, it's time for the truth of Changkyun's past.


	22. XXII

_The man let out a deep breath before he looked at Changkyun, the boy gulped harshly._

_"I'm trusting this kid to you, I'm not going to risk the field operations just because he's a new kid."_  
_"Yes sir"_

_Wait? Field operations??? He fuckin trained like a mad man with Hui and that's how this man gonna call him? New kid? The **'new kid who ruined everything because he's new'**_

_"With all respect sir, I am very well trained and I can assure that I won't messed up." The man looked at him with unreadable expression._  
_"My name is Bang Yongguk." Changkyun's heart beat dropped to zero._

_Bang... Yongguk? Isn't that... the-_

_"I assume you know me? Well that makes things easier to explain, we dealt with mob, gang-related cases, underground terrorists which is something I know that you didn't deal with not even a bit of it while you were under Hui's wings and it's better to stay like that."_  
_"But-"_  
_"You are young and this is not the life you should have."_  
_"Then what kind of life that I should have? Partying like some sort of popular kids? Smoked? Getting drunk and doing drugs?" Yongguk sighed._  
_"Take him out, it's final." Changbin nodded and he had to dragged Changkyun away from Yongguk's office._

 

_-_

 

 _"What the hell was that??!" Changkyun pulled his hand away._  
_"Woah, what's wrong?" Jeonghan asked._  
_"I didn't trained years for this." Was all that Changkyun said before he walked away._  
_"What happened?" Youngjae said looking worried._  
_"Boss think it's dangerous for him in the field so he's staying under my care, Changkyun doesn't seemed to like the idea."_  
_"We're not in a good state right now, there are bullets coming from every direction and boss' decision might be the best for him."_  
_"Whatever it is, I need to talk to him soon."_

 

_-_

 

 _"Hey" Changbin said as he took a seat beside Changkyun, he gave the boy a soft drink._  
_"Thanks" Changkyun took the drink and opened it, he stared at the bubbles for a while before gulping it down._  
_"It was tense..." Changbin lets out a shaky laugh._  
_"But he meant good." Changkyun scoffed._  
_"Hard to believe."_  
_"He was here way longer than all of us, he knows every inch of this rotten city and you're new, he was probably just trying to keep you out of the mud."_  
_"Yeah? But it doesn't mean he can look down on me, I trained really hard back there too."_  
_"We..." Changbin cleared his throat._  
_"We uh... we got a long history with the underground-"_  
_"If you want me to stay out of the underground then it was probably a wrong move, my cousin is-"_  
_"We know." Changbin looked up, his expression changed._  
_"That's why you need to lay low, it puts your cousin in jeopardy if you tried to take an action."_  
_"That's what you don't understand, I know the underground like the back of my hand. I've been living with it for all of my life... I know every inch of it."_  
_"You do? Then you know who our boss really is." Changkyun gulped._  
_"He's... he's the leader of a feared gang called B.A.P and he... he killed almost all of the enemy gangs and sold his own members, they call it Rose because the basement where he killed his enemies was flooded by blood and then he sold his own members to the government and as if it's not enough, he became a lieutenant in a special force for years until he was choosen to be the chief of this special unit." Changbin nodded._  
_"And do you know why he did that?" Changkyun shook his head._  
_"Psychopath instinct? Something feral inside him?"_  
_"No... that's where you got it all wrong, there was... he was give two options by someone we didn't know, first was to kill all of his enemies and all of his gang members' safety were guaranteed by the government and then the second option was to give himself in... nobody expected him to sold his own members right? For whatever reason... it might be bigger than us."_  
_"Or maybe there wasn't any reason at all."_  
_"His scars are not something we understand, his battle wounds are not for us to judge."_  
_"Isn't it the same? For me? My skill is not something for him to judge, I earned it." Was all that Changkyun said before he stood up and leave._

 

-

 

Changkyun took a sharp breath as he woke up from the sound of a vacuum cleaner, he turned around to see that it was his own cat hybrid, rummaging through the trash on the desk.

"Ki...?" The cat hybrid turned around.  
"Oh, you're awake? I didn't take you as a sleeping person." Changkyun's eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
"You were sleeping."  
"Yeah?"  
"On the couch with a weird position, I got a picture if you want to see it by the way." The hybrid said, going back to his cleaning task.  
"Did I... did I say something weird?"  
"While you were asleep? No" Kihyun shook his head.  
"What kind of trashes you kept here?" he mumbled to himself.  
"You need to stop your running away habit."  
"I'm not running away, I was taking a nap."  
"I think it should be a coma rather than a nap and you should also stop lying to yourself."  
"I'm not."  
"Yeah? Then care to explain why you kept saying Changbin's name over and over again? That if you're not romantically attracted to him."  
"You must heard it wrong." Changkyun snorted.  
"Am I? The last time I checked, I was the sober one and you were the drunk one so stop saying bullshits. I know what I heard."  
"You're imagining things." Changkyun laugh and shook his head.  
"Maybe you need to tell the truth then, for whatever reason you killed your own teammates." Changkyun froze in his place.  
"I'm not one to judge but I think all of this misunderstanding needs to stop before anyone else gets hurt and it might be you again Changkyun."

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still going for the flashback, Changkyun's truth will be revealed soon.


	23. XXIII

_After days of uncertainty, Changkyun was officially put in the IT team, working on behind desk and in front of computers all day._

_Changbin would occasionally come and visit him, sometimes he would bring him foods too but he couldn't help to feel irritated with their boss' decision to put him far from field jobs._

_"Are you still sulking?" Changbin asked, chewing on his own food._

_He brought Changkyun to his favorite place and ordered the best foods they served here with the intention to make the boy forget about his salty  grudge against their boss._

_"Of course, how can I not???" Changkyun snapped but still chewed on his fried chicken._   
_"And no, you don't get to say anything let alone defending your boss so whatever you're thinking of saying, keep it," Changkyun glared at Changbin._   
_"I wasn't tying to defend him or anything in particular but maybe you could use some advices," Changbin shrugged._   
_"Such as 'just listen to him' or 'he knows what best for us'???"_   
_"Well, one could always try," Changbin laughed._   
_"Listen, if it's about the danger it's- I don't even know how can I explain it to you guys," Changkyun groaned._   
_"Nobody ever tried to assassinate you?" Changkyun made a face._   
_"I'm a police officer for God's sake, why would anyone??"_   
_"Hui kept you safe then..."_   
_"Excuse you???" Changkyun felt offended._   
_"You said that nobody ever tried to assassinate you right?" Changkyun nodded._   
_"Well here's the thing, we got lots of reports from our undercover agents that these dangerous gangs were trying to get you killed, in any way possible because they were trying to mess Hyunwoo's head and if they're lucky, they might be able to dragged him down but since you said nothing happened... Don't you think it's weird? Why would they made such a specific and crucial assassination plan just to- I don't know... let you slip away??" Changbin sighed._   
_"These aren't the lowlife gangs, they're elite Kyun... ones with access to government, access to the military base, their weaponry, ammunition... you name it, these gangs got the government and military power to back them up. We don't play around with them neither clash our path," Changkyun rolled his eyes._   
_"So what you were trying to say is that Hui actually protected me and hid all of those nasty things from me?"_   
_"Not really but close."_   
_"Whatever, I still don't like that 'boss' you sincerely respect." Changkyun spat._

 

-

 

Changkyun snorted as he rubbed his eyes, he's been having flashback dreams lately. Maybe it was because of Changbin's presence or maybe something else... Changkyun looked down at his hands, the hands that took the lives of his teammates.  
"I guess I'm the bad guy eh?" he let out a shaky laugh.  
"As much as I hate admitting it, but you seemed to be like that," Kihyun said leaning against the door frame.  
"It's not going to change unless you tell them the truth," Kihyun said as he sat beside Changkyun, his tail swaying in annoyance.  
"What truth? There's no truth behind my actions Ki, I did it just because..." Kihyun scoffed.  
"Yeah? If it's true then I would've been dead long ago, I don't know why but I believe that you have your own reasons but don't think I'm siding with you on this matter. What you did was wrong and what you are doing right now is wrong too but that doesn't mean you are a bad guy. Just... try to talk to him?" Changkyun avoided Kihyun's eyes.  
"It's more than just killing his teammates..."

 

-

 

"This is Lee Minhyuk," Minhyuk said as he picked up a call from unknown number, he was at home, working on some paper works while trying to persuade Hyungwon to stop sulking over the fact that Jooheon was currently missing.  
"M-Minhyuk?" a timid voice called out.  
"Yes?" Minhyuk's eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
"Is this Hyunjin?" there was a pause before the voice speak again.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Did something happened? Are you okay?"  
"N-no-! I-I mean I'm fine... But I think there's people watching our house, it's been a few days... Wonhee noona said it might just people passing by our house but I don't think that way..." Minhyuk straightened up in his chair.  
"And why? Did you overheard their conversation or something?"  
"N-no... but their scent... I remember that scent from years ago, I don't know from who but that scent is not something I'd forget..."  
"It's okay Hyunjin, I'm going to send my men over there to keep you guys safe. Thank you for calling, I'll do everything I can."  
"Who is that?" Minhyuk almost, almost jumped out of his chair when he heard Hyungwon's voice from behind.  
"Who's who?" Minhyuk asked sweetly but he knew he's screwed when there was a scowl on Hyungwon's face.  
"Don't lie and don't even think to avoid my questions," the cat hybrid said unamused as he sat on Minhyuk's lap, his eyes looking at Minhyuk's brown ones with determination.  
"I need to know where is Honey and what the fuck are you acting strange for? Now I need answers," the cat hybrid said, his ears twitching as his tail swaying impatiently.

Minhyuk sighed, he knew that trying to avoid this hybrid of his would only bring misfortune especially to his dick but saying the truth was not in the options, not that he had one.

"Baby," Minhyuk called, trying to caressed Hyungwon's cheek but his hand was swatted away by Hyungwon.  
"No touching until I know the truth."

 

_See? Misfortune to his dick._

 

"It's complicated and I can't tell you anything I'm not sure of yet, I honestly don't even know... You know that I love you right? I would never put you in danger," Minhyuk said as he rubbed his hand in circle motions on Hyungwon's back.  
"Honey is in danger?"

 

_Well, shit._

 

"He's- I don't know, not for long I guess but I will try everything I can to find out okay?"  
"So he's missing?"

 

_Fuck, having a smart and sass cat hybrid is... well, had its ups and downs._

 

"He's... I can't say it for sure, since I don't know anything-yet," Minhyuk quickly added as Hyungwon clawed on his shoulders.

 

_He needed to get the cat hybrid to trim his nails._

 

"Just like I said, I am trying and you will be the first person to know if I found anything."  
"Unless it has something to do with your job," Hyungwon added, Minhyuk almost groaned in frustration.  
"You know the rules baby," he said stroking Hyungwon's tail gently.  
"But it's Honey we're talking about, it's not like he's a stranger to us... I like him!" Hyungwon whined.  
"Family or not, we keep 'em safe by not telling a single sound," Minhyuk said as his eyes darkened.  
"Dogs," Hyungwon said annoyed as he hopped off of Minhyuk's lap and began to walked away.  
"Where are you going baby?"  
"Hoseok hyung's."

 

_Well, is there any other word to describe this situation other than shit?_

 

_Fuck._

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the late update and all... I'm also sorry if my stories aren't like what they used to be or if I'm missing touch here and there, I am also sorry for the late update schedule. I used to update every once a week but now I'm barely updating... Things been hard and I want to focus on one thing first, there's also exams coming so I had to take a rest in writing so I won't  be update for at least 3 weeks? Perhaps to one month.
> 
> I am so sorry and thank you for always staying by my side, loving my stories and all... Thank you.


	24. XXIV

Hyungwon chewed on his lips, it's been a few days since he left Minhyuk's house to live in Wonho's. He was 100% sure that Wonho's told everything to his master judging from there wasn't a single call from Minhyuk... Yet.

His tail swayed in annoyance as he watched the TV program in front of him, Wonho was preparing for dinner and Hyunwoo was out.

"Hyung..." Hyungwon called out weakly.  
"Yes?" Wonho answered, still cooking.  
"I feel like Minhyuk is getting more and more like a dog, an obedient dog and I hate it," Wonho turned around to face the younger.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He keep secrets from me, he avoids my questions like a plaque... It feels like he's grown too far away from me, like he changed. I don't like changes, I don't like this!" Hyungwon snapped.

Wonho chuckled as he sat beside the cat hybrid, rubbing circles on his back gently.

"When was the last time you had sex with him?" Hyungwon shot him a glare.  
"Stop it."  
"When was the last time you guys hugged? Like a real hug."  
"You are so not going to do this," Hyungwon squinted his eyes.  
"Your hybrid side missed its alpha Won-ah, we can't help it... it's bound to happen when we stayed far away for too long."  
"I DON'T MISS THAT FUCKIN DOG."  
"Yeah?" Wonho asked feeling amused.  
"Why are you biting your nails then?"  
"I always do this," Hyungwon rolled his eyes but pulled his hand away.  
"You miss him."  
"No fucking no," Hyungwon spat.  
"Aww, my baby Won don't miss me?" A voice said from behind, Hyungwon turned his head and squinted his eyes.

His ears were flat to the side of his head, his tail swayed dangerously as his claws dug into the sofa.

"What the f-"  
"I came here to let you know about Honey," Minhyuk smiled at his hybrid fake defense.

He could see the way Hyungwon's pupils were dilated and his ears twitched in hesitation. Minhyuk held out his arms for his cat hybrid.

"Stop being a brat and let's go home," Minhyuk said as he waited for Hyungwon to make a move.  
"Come on Won-ah, don't be a kid," Wonho shook his head, giving the younger male a gentle push on the back before the cat hybrid launched himself on Minhyuk. Knocking the man down to the floor while he sat on top of him, tail still swaying furiously.  
"If you lied to me I'll make sure to tear you into pieces," Hyungwon threatened, Minhyuk smiled as he ran his fingers through Hyungwon's soft locks.  
"Your dick first," he stopped his movement at the mention of dick.  
"I won't," Minhyuk smiled although feeling anxious about his own dick.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo was working on some papers when Wonho came to him with pudding, chocolate pudding to be exact. He looked up and smiled, the bunny hybrid quickly put the tray down before he bit his lips.

"I-I made you dessert m-master..." Wonho said as he pulled his bunny ears down to cover his face.

Hyunwoo chuckled as he closed his laptop and made a space on his desk enough for Wonho to sit on.

"Don't hide your face and please, what did I say about calling me master?" Wonho bit his lips before he made his way towards the desk.

He sat down carefully and spread his legs enough for Hyunwoo to be in between. Hyunwoo smiled before he massaged Wonho's waist, playing with his tail gently.

"Mmhhmm..." Wonho held his moans, feeling embarrassed by the action.  
"You don't have to call me master, bunny," Hyunwoo smiled as he leaned closer.  
"B-but..."  
"Listen, I didn't buy you to be my slave or anything... You are my companion, you are so much more than just a hybrid."  
Wonho was peeking from behind his bunny ears, Hyunwoo was so sure the hybrid's face must be all red by now. Wonho got easily embarrassed by romantic things such as compliments even a kiss.

Wonho was about to say something when he choked, like air supply was suddenly cut off from him. He looked down in big eyes as he watch Hyunwoo's expression turned into a concern look.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" Wonho's pupils were dilated as his fangs poked out of his lips.

He looked down to where he was holding Hyunwoo on both sides of his shoulders, claws ripping at the older man's skin. He shook his head before he drew his hands back, fisting them into balls in hope for the claws to disappear.

"Hey hey hey, look at me bunny. It's okay, it's going to be okay," Hyunwoo called out, cupping Wonho's face but the hybrid pulled away in fear.

He needed to get away as far as possible from Hyunwoo, he couldn't risk on hurting him.

"Don't even think about it," Hyunwoo said as he stood up and pulled the bunny hybrid into his hug.

Wonho tried to break free but it was to no avail because Hyunwoo was a lot stronger and he was losing control over his body, everything seemed hazy and his head felt like it was going to explode soon.

He heard bits by bits of Hyunwoo speaking to someone over the phone but the dizziness took over his body, Wonho whimpered in pain before he collapsed in Hyunwoo's arms.

"Noona please come here, I think something happened to Wonho," Hyunwoo said to the phone.

 

* * *

 

Hyolyn cursed under her breath as she drove to Hyunwoo's mansion, she just got a call from Hyunwoo saying that something terrible happened to the bunny hybrid and Hyunwoo sounded so panicked she started to think the worst scenarios possible.

She was so close on finding the truth about Wonho, well not really close because chasing myth couldn't exactly defined the truth but it was close. She figured some missing pieces meanwhile Kihyun helped her to search about the blue flower antidote.

Younghyun did say something about Wonho's natural antibody if the hybrid was exactly the one in the myth but she couldn't risk everything on a hunch. Younghyun was never wrong but the man didn't say enough proof to her that made her believe in everything he said.

Something told Hyolyn that Younghyun himself was hiding some big secrets, like how did he know about all of this? And why did he even brought it up now? What made him interested in this... Myth?

Younghyun was a scientist, a doctor just like her. Doctors believe in facts, research not some made up myth.

But Hyolyn herself couldn't be 100% sure that Wonho didn't have any connection to the myth because he was showing the exact same symptoms as the ones in the books told. Wonho showed the exact same evolution as the myth hybrids before him.

Was it safe to call it evolution?

Hyolyn snorted, as a scientist she felt ashamed to be believing in myth but myth was all she got now.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I realized that it's been a month since I'm away. Things didn't get better, they got worse actually but what's new? My life has always been a mess and it's not a surprise to me. I got another surgery scheduled on December for my lung, it's also hard to stay awake in daylight because I have narcolepsy. I'm sorry to all of you who waited for my updates but just like I said, I will never drop my stories.  
> It'll take some time to update, maybe a very long time. You can check on me if I disappear suddenly or anything through my twitter, I'm pretty much active there. I never stop writing but updating is just... Hard for me, never got the time to do it so I ask for your patience. Thank you.


	25. XXV

By the time Hyolyn arrived at Hyunwoo’s mansion things were bloody, Hyunwoo was knocking on the door to a room which Hyolyn assumed where Wonho hide himself.

“Is he okay?” Hyolyn asked, rushing to Hyunwoo’s side.  
“No, he suddenly ran away from me and locked himself in this room since 15 minutes ago and I don’t have any idea what he’s done by now,” Hyunwoo said, panic could be clearly heard in his voice. Hyolyn took a deep breath before she knocked on the door gently.  
“Bunny?” she called softly.

No answer.

“Wonho?”

Still no answer.

“Hoseok-“  
“GO AWAY!” Her breath hitched when she heard Wonho’s voice.  
“Hoseok listen, I know that you’re scared right now but please open up this-“  
“I SAID GO AWAY!” this time Wonho yelled harder and they could also heard things being thrown away.  
“Hoseok-“  
“DON’T CALL MY NAME!”  
“O-okay… okay… listen, I know this is frightening for you and probably new to you but you need to listen to me, it’s okay… everything is going to be fine so please just open up this door hmm? I can help you, _we_ can help you,” Hyolyn waited for a few moments but there was no answer.  
“We’re-“  
“LIAR!” Wonho yelled again.  
“I’m going to break in,” Hyunwoo said to Hyolyn.  
“But Hyunwoo, he’s scared right now and you breaking in might just get us in trouble,” Hyolyn grabbed Hyunwoo’s wrist to prevent him from breaking in.  
“But he’s inside and we’re outside, the talking isn’t doing anything _noona_. He might already hurt himself while we’re here waiting for him to open up the door,” Hyunwoo gritted his teeth.  
“I’ve seen his eyes and I could swear it was nothing I have ever seen in my life,” Hyunwoo said almost sounded like a plea to Hyolyn.

The woman bit her lip before she sighed and let go of Hyunwoo’s arms, one way or another… this was going to end one way or another.

Hyolyn nodded before Hyunwoo started to break the door. It took him a few hit before the door broke and he rushed to Wonho’s side who was curling into a ball in the corner.

Wonho flinched at the sight of Hyunwoo and curled himself impossibly smaller in order to hide himself from his master, Hyolyn followed from behind Hyunwoo.

“Bunny,” Hyunwoo called and Wonho whimpered.

He tried his best not to fall into his master’s sweet and warm voice because he was afraid that he was going to hurt the one he loves like what he did before, Hyunwoo was too precious to him and he didn’t want to lose his master so he bit his lips until it drew blood and fisted his hands into balls. The claws ripping his skin and the smell of blood filled the room.

“Don’t hurt yourself Hoseok, please… not like this,” Hyunwoo plead to him.  
“I promised you that I’d find the cure right? You can’t give up until I can fulfill my promise to you bunny,” Hyunwoo said as he held Wonho’s bleeding palms in his own.  
“D-don’t…” Wonho whimpered weakly, he was so afraid of hurting Hyunwoo and Hyolyn.  
“It’s okay bunny,” Hyolyn said as she kneeled beside Hyunwoo and smiled to Wonho.  
“We’ll find the cure,” Wonho shook his head.  
“You don’t understand…” he whimpered again.  
“You can’t cure me… I’m broken…” he whispered weakly before looking up to meet with their eyes.

Hyolyn’s breath hitched when she was meet with a pair of glowing blue eyes of Wonho’s, the hybrid was trembling from fear but his eyes showed something completely different from fear… as if she was looking into a wild wolf’s eyes. A predator’s eyes looking at its preys.

“Hey bunny, look at me,” Hyunwoo called, gently cupping Wonho’s face to looked at him.  
“I’m not going to give up on you so don’t you dare to give up on me, you understand?” Wonho bit his lips instead of answering.  
“Did you hear me? Do you understand?” Hyunwoo asked again, this time more firm.  
“You don’t get it…” Wonho shook his head weakly, trying to get away from Hyunwoo and Hyolyn.  
“That’s what I’m doing bunny, I’m trying to understand and that’s why you shouldn’t drop your hope on me,” Hyunwoo said softly.  
“What if I hurt you? Or Hyolyn _noona_?? Or everyone?? What if-“  
“You’re not, you won’t. You hear me bunny? You won’t hurt us.”  
“But I hurt you…” Wonho said, his blue eyes traveled to Hyunwoo’s bleeding shoulders.  
“This? This is nothing compared to what I get when I’m working bunny, this is just a small thing for me,” Hyunwoo snorted.  
“Is it really okay…?” Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows.  
“For me not to give up? To… to lean on you master?” Hyunwoo smiled upon hearing Wonho’s fragile confession.  
“It’s Hyunwoo, I told you already,” Hyunwoo smiled before he pulled Wonho into a warm hug.  
“It’s really okay bunny, you can lean on me as many times as you wants. I’m not going to leave you or give up on you…”

 

* * *

  
“How’s Wonho?” Hyunwoo asked, Hyolyn smiled.  
“Sleeping, I gave him medication but I can’t guarantee if it’s going to stop his feral side…” Hyolyn sighed.  
“How did your research go?” Hyolyn sighed even more loudly.  
“That’s what makes me frustrated Hyunwoo, I’m a doctor and yet I’m reading about myths, folks stories, books filled with BS it’s starting to affect my judgment as a doctor I think,” Hyolyn groaned.  
“There was so much… raw information in them, I don’t even know if I could call it information,” Hyolyn rolled her eyes.  
“It’s just… can you believe that there used to be a specific race of hybrid, a magical race of hybrid or gods or whatever they called it that could heal themselves? Like in superheroes movies, healing ability. Can you believe it?” Hyolyn huffed.  
“If the books were telling about hybrids that can heal themselves then where are they now?”  
“Gone, extinct because apparently if you consume the core of those hybrids you will get their ability and live a longer life which is impossible. Nothing is immortal Hyunwoo, nothing.”  
“Wait, so you were saying that they got killed by hybrids???” Hyolyn shook his head.  
“Hybrids respected them, worshipped them like a god… my guess? It’s human, again with the destruction power we have but there was something that caught me.”  
“What was it?”  
“The mention of a strange blue flower that grows from the essence of the rare hybrids, it was said that whoever consume the flowers will be turned back into their nature core… I think nature core here mean like their original state, you know like wild animals… and the blue flower… do you think they were talking about the same blue flowers as now?” Hyolyn bit her lips.  
“And one more thing… it was said that the last king of the rare hybrid were twins.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm still in exam season but I kind of got two days break and since it was Kihyun's birthday yesterday, I figured I'd update my stories as a present for him^^
> 
> You guys might not believe this but I'm writing all of the updates in one sit because I just got my period and yeah, I usually sleep myself to coma when it's period because it hurt like a bish.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday to out dearest and reliable hamshark!


	26. XXVI

“So you’re saying that someone got Jooheon locked up somewhere and you don’t know why or where?” Hyungwon spat venomously to Minhyuk.

“I am trying to find out and in the meantime please don’t do something stupid,” Minhyuk said as he rubbed Hyungwon’s hands.  
“Well, try harder! Do you know how long has it been? Days! Weeks even! He could—God, just do something,” Hyungwon said coldly.  
“You said that you’d protected him!” Hyungwon said again.  
“I’m—“  
“Then why are you here?? Shouldn’t you be out there looking for him??”  
“That’s what—“  
What if something bad happened to him???”  
“It’s—“  
“Why aren’t you saying anything???” Minhyuk took a deep breath and smiled ever so sweetly to Hyungwon.  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to do my lovely cat but you just keep cutting me off before I could finish one sentence, now please if you let me to explain everything,” Minhyuk smiled.  
“Stop trying to put me on fault, you are the one to blame,” Hyungwon muttered under his breath.  
“Now…” Minhyuk took a really deep breath before sighing out loud.  
“I got my men looking for Honey, they are all over the city and we’ll find him. That is also the reason why I told you this, I will be gone and I don’t know for how long so I need you to be informed, I’ll give you reports about him regularly, or not, depends on the situation but I will bring Honey back.” Minhyuk said looking up to meet with Hyungwon’s brown ones.  
“Okay,” Minhyuk blinked.  
“That’s it? I’m telling you that I’m going on a rescue mission that could take my life away and you just said okay???” Minhyuk said, pretending to be offended.  
“What do you want me to say? Didn’t you always do this all the time? Gone with a mission, risking your life but you _always come back_ , one piece, so I don’t think there is something to be worried about and beside you wouldn’t dare to leave me master ‘less’ here,” Hyungwon squinted his eyes towards Minhyuk.  
“I—“  
“I am not so going to have a master who got murdered because of a rescue mission, you hear me?” Minhyuk closed his mouth and nodded.

He tried to hide his big smile because of Hyungwon’s action, the cat hybrid would never admit it but he was expressing his concerns in his own way and Minhyuk loved every single bit of it.

“Stop grinning like an idiot,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

Minhyuk grinned before he pulled Hyungwon into a deep kiss, tasting his hybrid one last time before going on a mission. It helped him to calm his nerves, something about Hyungwon, other than his annoying, spiteful words, eased all of Minhyuk’s nervousness like a magic. Guess you could call it love or adoration.

“I’ll be back soon turtle.”

“You better be.”

 

* * *

 

  
“Why aren’t you guys saying something?” Felix said looking up to Changbin before his eyes diverted to Changkyun.

Kihyun sighed out loud, this wasn’t going on as he planned. He was planning on getting Changkyun and Changbin to let out whatever inside their heart all of these years here, hoping there would be a change in their relationship but it seemed like both men were very stubborn but luckily, Kihyun was way more stubborn than them.

“Speak up before I start to chop your dicks off, yours first Changkyun,” Kihyun said threatening both males.  
“Why me?” Changkyun protested.  
“Because you’re my boyfriend and it would be so much easier to clean up after your mess, now talk,” Kihyun said casually, giving a sweet smile to Felix.  
“I don’t have anything to say,” Changkyun said stubbornly, Kihyun rubbed his temple.

_Do I really need to chop their dicks off?_

“Oh? You don’t?” Changbin raised his eyebrows.

_Not the approach I expected but still accepted._

“Not after you killed someone? Wow, where’s your humanity Changkyun? Was it gone along with your oath?” Changbin mocked, Kihyun could clearly see the way Changkyun gritted his teeth.  
“You don’t get to say anything about my humanity,” Changkyun hissed.  
“Yeah? So you get to say about yours? Wow, preach to you Changkyun,” Changbin said as he clapped his hands.  
“You don’t understand,” Changkyun gritted his teeth, he fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white.  
“Tell me then, on which part? What do I don’t understand about you killing half of your teammates cold bloodedly and leaving them in open areas without a single remorse?” Changbin challenged him.  
“You don’t know the reason behind all of it!”  
“Oh, now you have a reason for killing somebody? Good job Changkyun, at least you have a conscience about giving us a reason huh? Then what about Yongguk hyung’s family that you killed?” Changkyun choked at Changbin’s words.  
“I have my reasons too,” Changkyun gritted his teeth.  
“BULLSHIT IM CHANGKYUN!” Changbin suddenly yelled, veins popping on his neck from the anger he felt inside.  
“YOU DON’T KILL PEOPLE FOR REASON LIKE THAT, YOU DON’T KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY LIKE THAT!” Changbin snapped at Changkyun.  
“SO HEAR ME OUT _HYUNG_!!!” Changkyun finally lost it.

He was breathing erratically, his pupils were dilated and he was looking directly into Changbin’s eyes as if he was begging for something, for forgiveness perhaps.

“Hear me out please…” Changkyun’s voice cracked, Changbin closed his eyes, trying to cool down his temper.  
“Talk,” Changkyun took a deep breath before he spoke.  
“That day when I got that mission… you were in L.A dealing with gang leaders, I was so excited to have a field job after a very long time so I went to our old hang out place, at the De Luca building and that was when I saw them…”  
“The ones that you killed?” Changkyun nodded.  
“I thought they were talking about our mission so I got closer but then I saw a man, I never saw him before not even around Yongguk hyung so I hide, trying to hear their conversation better. I didn’t know what were they talking about but it seemed so secretive and then Sunghwan hyung pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small bottle with blue liquid inside. It didn’t take a genius to figure what it was, a blue moon liquid. I was so shocked back then, where did he go the drug from? And then I heard the man said about execution mission, this mission… my first field mission was about my own death execution. I want to believe him, our teammates wouldn’t betray us right? We’ve been together for such a long time… they wouldn’t right? At least that’s what I thought, then Johny said that he was so sick of acting all nice and friendly with us all these years and that they went through so much trying to fit in our organization but soon they will reap what they sow I couldn’t bring myself to believe what I saw and heard but they said that our team was their biggest threat and eliminating us should be handled very carefully—“  
“And you believed what they said? Just like that?” Changkyun shook his head.  
“No… not after I saw the tattoo on their skin… the horned snake, the symbol of Iron Serpent. The gang that our team had been tailing for years. They were hidden in a place we could never saw and then they said something about eliminating Yongguk hyung should be easy because they got inside people in his family and then they talked about _you_ … saying that they’ll be taking you down after they killed all of our team members… I couldn’t let them do that, as much as I wanted to trust them, I couldn’t let them kill you… _not you_ …”  
“Why me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits of HyungHyuk and also bits of Changkyun's truth, it's getting more complicated right? I know, I'm amazed like how did I even come up with this ideas? Only God knows how.
> 
> Anyway, there will be Jooheon in the next chapter ;)


	27. XXVII

Changkyun let out a shaky laugh at Changbin’s question, the man really had to ask why Changkyun cared so much about his being.

It doesn’t take someone with less than two brain cells to figure that out but guess what? Changbin didn’t have any brain cells left because he was busy blaming Changkyun for everything, he failed to see the real truth.

“Why you?” Changkyun asked, looking up to Changbin.

His brown eyes wavered, Changbin was looking at him coldly, eyes showed no emotions as he gritted his teeth in anger.

He couldn’t blame Changbin for the hatred he felt but still, Changkyun felt hurt knowing that Changbin could hate him in a way Changkyun could never.

“Because _I love you_ hyung,” Changkyun finally said the words he had been holding for years, unable to say it due to his disappearance from the group.

Changbin snorted at Changkyun’s remarks, no one would ever buy that kind of excuse and he certainly wouldn’t.

“Love? Can’t you come up with a better excuse? It’s pathetic, if you were going to lie at least make up a good lie,” Changbin rolled his eyes.  
“See? I’m not asking you to believe me but at least I have told you everything, it’s up to you hyung… I did what I have to do,” Changkyun averted his gaze.  
“I need to go now, I’ll see you at home,” Changkyun said to Kihyun before walking away.

Kihyun let out a deep sigh, of course he wasn’t expecting this heart to heart conversation to be easy but he also wasn’t expecting Changbin to be such a bastard.

At least he could’ve check Changkyun’s story before he spat to the younger male, Changkyun made an effort to explain himself here and yet Changbin didn’t take it seriously.

“Listen—“  
“I know what you’re going to say but this is between me and Changkyun, I would appreciate it if you back down and let us handle this our way,” Changbin said to Kihyun, his eyes showed an emotion that made a shiver ran down through Kihyun’s spine.  
“Yeah? Your way? You mean _kill first ask later_? Sure, as if I’d let you do that to my boyfriend,” Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
“Is that what you’re getting from the underground spies? Kill first ask later? It’s such a lame and old image of us you know? I think you should upgrade your spies a little bit more to the latest ones,” Changbin mocked Kihyun.  
“This is our problem and thus stays within us,” Changbin hissed.  
_“Stays within us????”_ Kihyun mocked back.  
“Am I the one who’s talking BS or is that you? Because the last time I checked, 3 out of 4 underground leaders knew this long before I did, you did a pretty good job at keeping it _stayed within yourselves_ ,” Kihyun rolled his eyes.  
“It’s pathetic you know? What you’re doing right now,” Kihyun shrugged his shoulders.  
“He owed you nothing and yet, you took an advantage of him? Drop the BS Changbin, we all know that Changkyun was your excuse of what you did in the past,” Kihyun spat.  
“Keep telling yourself lies,” Changbin replied coldly.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“Hey man, how long are you going to keep me down here?” Jooheon asked the man who was guarding the door.

He had lost count on how many days he was down here, the guy who took him down here definitely did beat him up real bad he could barely feel the pain anymore.

He had lost so much blood, it pooled on the floor, filling the dimmed light room with the smell of blood.

Jooheon was pretty sure that some of the wounds would leave scars on his body, he was also _this_ close to losing all of his finger if he kept playing around the questions that were given to him.

“I hate to say this but uhh… could you get me a movie or something? Because I’m so damn bored down here, kinda miss your boss too,” Jooheon shrugged and regret it immediately because of the stinging pain.

He forgot that he kind of got his shoulders dislocated before when he was laughing at the guy’s pathetic attempt of torturing him, Jooheon wasn’t a masochist but these guys… they were just too sloppy it made him think that they were just small fries compared to the one they called ‘big boss’.

“He’ll be back in no time,” the buff guy said.  
“Oh? So you can speak? That’s great!” Jooheon smiled, he knew that the guy must be very irritated by him.  
“My name is Jooheon and I owned a pet shop, well, a hybrid shelter to be precise… I still don’t get as to why your boss took me down here, I mean seriously? Out of all the pet shop owners in this city, he chose me. How did he even make out the connection between me and whoever hybrid he was talking about? I mean… dude?? Seriously??? It’s so random, don’t you think so?” Jooheon asked the buff guy at the end of his rant, he could see the guy’s eye twitched in annoyance and he grinned in return.  


_Gotcha_  


“Oh, come one. Why aren’t you talking to me? Look, I’m tied down here, I’m got beaten up so bad I could barely move my hands and you’re over there, what could possibly go wrong? It’s just a small talk, I’m not a fuckin warlock who could throw you out of the room with a word you say so chill and talk to me, what’s your name?”  
“Seven,” the buff guy replied.  
“See? That wasn’t hard now let’s have a conversation,” Jooheon smiled, showing his deep dimples.

 

_What kind of a name is that? Geez, it must be a code or something._

 

“Do you have a family?” the buff guy shook his head.  
“I don’t.”  
“Oohh… I don’t either, I mean like wife or something but I do have a family though. I have this cute baby brother of mine, his name is Hyunjin and now… Hyunjin is one hell of tsundere brother. He is so abusive to me, he spit fire from his mouth and he keep saying mean things to his brothers and sisters too you know? I thought something was wrong with him in the first place, like he was so young when I found him on the street… I think he was around 12 years old, something bad might’ve had happened to him causing him to live on the street so I took him in, years after years of getting fire spat at me finally I found a new side of him, do you know what that is?” A smile was on Jooheon’s face without him realizing it when he talked about Hyunjin, Seven raised his eyebrows but still showing no interest.  
“He love cats, and bunnies and fluffy things. Can you believe it??? The fire spitting dragon Hyunjin loves fluffy things, oh my God you should’ve seen his face when I caught him red handed nuzzling into a bunny’s butt,” Jooheon laughed.

When he got no response from the man Jooheon sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Are you guys always this… stiff???”

No answer

“Hey man, do you know what red light means in my line of works?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one hell of pain Changbin, I got to say...both of them hurt each other pretty badly and turned out, Changkyun wasn't the only one with secrets~
> 
> Oh and Jooheon... Man... Jooheon... Is so... Badass... Imma stop here before spoiling the whole story.
> 
> Please vote for Monsta X on Vlive Event 😊


End file.
